New Team 7
by Blaze016
Summary: what woud happen if Teams were reworked due to a new person in the mix? my oc aslll Narut Sakra read and reveiw ill update as often as i can
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: New Ninja

Naruto thought himself to be a regular 8 year old boy who was prepairing to enter the ninja acadamy. however the villegers of Konoha thought differantly as they were chasing said little boy through the village screaming names like 'Demon' and 'Monster'. Naruto never understood why he was hated so, he was too young to question it to the hokage, or rather never thought to. as Naruto ran he triped on an uneven rock in the stone road, he landed on his face pretty hard and was currently holding his nose, "ow ow ow!" he yelped as the villagers, who were notably tired from chasing the boy, caught up. they looked at the 'demon' boy and readied to pound on him with weapons and their hands. as they got closer he shivered as he knew what was to come, it has happened so many times before. however once one of them touched him they were thrown back as a figure no bigger than naruto himself blocked them from the boy. Naruto noticed that the other boy was his age. the other boy was wearing a black tee and long black pants that matched his dark hair, wich was short and cut. the other boy looked at the villagers angerly and tells "Stop picking on this boy you meanies!" he said it loud for multiple reasons. the main reason so the anbu nearby could intervene, the boy knew they were usually nearby mobs.

The boy helped NAruto up as they got closer still and he looks at Naruto and says "Hello my names Kenny, if we survive want to be friends?" he asks smiling despite being surrounded by angry villagers. Naruto nods telling Kenny his name in responce and readys for a fight back to back to Ken.

Suddenly a kunai landed between the villagers and them and squated on a roof was non other than a anbu who wore no mask, except the one already covering it (kakashi if you havent guessed). Said anbu jumped down calmly and looked over the crowd his shortaned Katana in his hands as he says calmly but with plenty of killer intent towards themm, "Come closer to these boys and ill kill you all" he says in his calm tone that makes it seem even more frightening. the villgers notacbly scared backed off, some mad that Naruto had some protection, "its Kakashi! son of the white fang!" they said in fear and ran off not wanting to die.

After they ran off Kakashi sheithed his sword and looks at the boys giving them an eye smile. "you boys ok?" he asked ruffling Naruto's blond locks playfully thinking 'he looks exactly like sensei, theirs no doubt in my mind now...' Naruto smiled at kakashis attention and says "yeah thanks to you um Kakashi was it? how come you've never helped before?" he could help asking, things like this have happened to him alot. Kenny hadnt helped due to the fact that he was an orphan and Naruto usually was chased in more market areas. (i figure that the orphans wouldnt be next to all the stores and wouldnt chase naruto off, but just bar him from entering)

Kakashi wanted to be their to help and possibly raise his sensei's son, but he was on a 6 year long mission to improve relations with sand, which in kakashi's opinion failed. "well Naruto i was on missions, and i didnt know this happened, but it looks like you made a friend regaurdless" he says bringing Ken into the conversation.

Ken just looked at the older man and says calmly as he can though still shaken by the encounter "hello Kakashi-san im Kenny, why were they calling you a monster Naruto? did you use a genjutsu to scare them or something?" he asks innocently enough. Kakashi knew why but didnt show signs that he did towrads the boys, he noticed Narutos blank look and figured that the by didnt know either.

Kakashi instead took the boys for some friendly ramen so that the question wasnt answered, but the boys being 8 didnt have a care once they heard 'free ramen'. after their meals, both boys eating almost equal amounts, Naruto had one more bowl then ken did, they were walking Naruto home talking about the future acadamy, which Ken was going into cause despite not having a last name or being a 'prodagy' like itachi was, he was a hard worker like naruto. Kakashi eye smiled at the boys who finnally understood how to tell he was smiling under his mask, kakashi thought 'These boys, maybe when they graduate ill ask hokage-sama if i can be a jonin teacher' he thought leaving them to go report to the hokage, not only on his mission, but about Naruto.

-Time skip first day of the acadamy- (about 1 month so same age as before)

Naruto showed up wearing his patented Orange jumpsuit while Ken was next to him wearing a long sleeve all black shirt and cargo pants that were black and grey camo, he was trying on his ti on black hood and mask that hid his face and eyes but allowed him to see, a style insired by Kakashi. the hood was to shadow over his eyes and hide them from sight when he hid, after finding it fit he kept it on talking to Naruto. "Seriously Naruto, i have cloths, you could borrow mine and not have to wear that orange" he says as NAruto shrugs as they wait for the doors to open. "why would i wear anything but orange? i like standing out, besides your the more quiet one, if were on the same team as ninja we could work well" he says sounding smarter than usual.

the doors opened with a brown haired man with a pny tail and scar on his nose. he waved them all in almost one by one so he can see who his students will be. he frowned at Sasuke when he walked by glume and dark, who could blame the boy, his mother walked him to school kissing him and crying the whole way, such torture. then he raised a brow at ken who entered but iruka could not see the boys eyes or face due to the face mask and hood. but he waved the boy in thinking he might be related to Kakashi (hes not lol). then he gasped and flinched as the lasy student entered. A blond boy with whisker marks on his cheeks, non other than Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who contained the demon fox that killed irukas parents. but he didnt feel anger towards the boy, but sympathy as he smiled at the blond boy seeing his innocence and bright smile. Iruka couldnt help but like the boy.

The first day was boring and too long for Naruto. all they did was learn each others names. the only upside was he learned the pink haired girls name, Sakura Haruno, he wasnt sure why but he liked her, he thought she was cute. Ken had got seated next to Hinata in the way back wear he had to keep telling he rnot to use her byakugan on him just to se ehis face, he wanted to remain unknown untill he was on a team, or trusted them like he did naruto. plus he thought it was a cool style, he stole it from Kakashi after all.

-Time skip to finals, im sure you guys can guess that almos tnothing changes except Narutos grads slightly cause ken helps him.-

Since they started nothing really changed, Naruto would get stuck or confused and Ken would help as much as he could. Now was the finals and Ken had been adopted by some lady named Anko. At first he thought itd be cool to be the son of a ninja, he was wrong. turns out Anko is a psychotic but loving mother, oh how lucky for him. little did he or Naruto knew, she adopted Ken because she couldnt get Naruto, so she instead got Ken who was Narutos best friend, shes also the only other person other than Naruto to see his face.

Iruka entered the room and calmed down any and all talking looking over the now 12 year olds about to become genin hopefuls. he would look at them as Mizuki his counterpart, sat down while iruka handed out the written portion. "ok class this is thw written part of your last exam, its less than 1/3 your grade but try your best, you have one hour." he said sitting showing no enthusiasm as this aprt always bored him, just sound of paper moving and pensils writing, how exciting.

Naruto was sweating and reading, he never liked writen tests, though he knew about half the answers off the bat he always couldnt remember some or paniked and answered them in a rush in the last moments. however, this time he was more determined then ever and just focused on the questions and thinking answering them. he was confident that he did good, but then again isnt everyone?

Ken had no problem with the test, and through the years in the acadamy he was a varible ghost with everyone only caring about Sasuke after his clan was killed. Ken wasnt jealous it actually helped him fade from sight and thus observe everyone in secret, directly infront of their faces. he was merly seeing whod be good ninja and worth talking too. one such lucky person was Shikimaru, who although thought Ken was odd for the whole mask look, liked his quiet demenor, helped him sleep next to said boy. that is until Ken spoke to him.

One hour passed without incident, Sasuke, Ken, Shikamaru, and Sakura all had the top scores which Iruka expected, but he was hoping that kens score meant Narutos was good as well. Naruto had failed the writen test, but just bairly. he wanted the boy to pass but could not play favorates 'Sorry Naruto, ill get you ramen after you pass the taijutsu and weapons portions' he thought. once all the students were told their scores, some slumping like Naruto, others happy for themselves like Sakura, didnt care like Shikimaru, or like Sasuke and ken, showed no emotion one way or other, well in Kens case you just couldnt see his face.

Outside in the schools training ground Ken was next to Naruto talking to him. "im sorry you failed Nruto but theirs no way youll fail this, with my moms training we'll do just fine" he says in a cheerful tone as Naruto smiled and nodded "your right, your psycho mom did teach us to aim, fight, and even chakra control" he says smiling at ken who nodded. "lets just hope you dont need to do bunshin, yours suck" he says in a friendly playful tone suggesting they knew eachother well.

Iruka was standing next to some dummies at varied distances from 25 to 100 feet and they all could move, side to side that is. Iruka told them that in order to pass all they had to do is hit the bulls eyes over the dummies hearts at the distances and then again as they move. he warned them that the speed will differ, and thats on purpose. first up was a girl whose name started with an a, Ken knew that this could take awhile.

Ken finnally lined up on the line and pulled out kunai as Iruka signaled to kunai flew out of ken's hand so fast noone saw his arm even move, Naruto knew it was what Anko showed them to do so your opponant couldnt tell if you threw one or not, assuming they saw you. the kunai hit the center imbedding so deep it seemed it would of penetraited armor. the same happened at all ranges of the dummies. noone saw his arms move except when they moved, even then he still hit them dead on he jsut slowed down to get his aim right. needless to say he passed, his total score perfect surpassing the school record set by itachi. this angered Sasuke noticably.

When he joined Naruto he was smiling, though you couldnt see it. "See? all you gotta do is what my mom taught us and youll do fine." he says to his friend who nodded still amazed seeing it in action "wow you perfected that arm movement she showed us huh? mine wont be as fast but i got the aim perfect" he says a bit embarrised as ken shrugged "thats fine long as you hit the targets you pass." he said as they waited for narutos name to be called.

Finnally Naruto lined up last, everyone else had passed this part except a few normal looking non important people. moving on to the taijutsu the second to last part of the test, although none of the remaining genin hopeful knew that. again this test was in alphabetical order everyone fighting Mizuki with Iruka writing notes and then a pass or fail next to that students name. Eventually it was kens turn and he had an idea "hey Naruto im using that jutsu we came up with" he said as ANruto paled and sweated, he didnt know how their teachers would react to such a jutsu.

-Flash back-

Naruto and Ken were done training with Anko who was giving them advice before she departed to a mission "listen brats, no matter what techniques you learn or make, nothing is as deadly as when your foe doesnt know your their in the first place, remember that" and then she shushined away. Ken looked at Naruto his mask off so his faced showed that he had an idea, Naruto mirrored said look but with confusion. "naruto i have an idea..for a jutsu, but i need your help." he said as Naruto nodded. a few hours later and the two were sweaty and panting both tired, through Anko they learned that Naruto had more chakra then Ken but they could go toe to toe cause naruto didnt know how to unlock his infinite chakra source (hint hint).

however they were sure they perfected it both mastering it. Ken got up and makes the ram sign with one hand and says "one more!" and poof he was gone no movementt, or chakra signature, or a shadow to hint he was just standing their, most would assume he moved but he just went invisible. seeing Naruto try and use a burst of chakra to disable it but fail, after all it wanst exactly a genjutsu, more using chakra to make your physical being invisble then lowering your chakra to meet natures. NAruto smiled and gave invisi ken a thumbs up "Ghost step jutsu success!" and smiled as kenny reapeared as Naruto used the same jutsu just as perfectly thanks to ankos treewalking exercise that they did now and then.

-end flashback-

Kenny smiled at mizuki as he didnt enter a figthing style this confused mizuki, which was perfect. Some time ago he and Naruto thought that dropping to a stance only made it obvious to an opponant tha tnot only do you know how to fight, but what style you might use, and thus be countered. Kennys stance was instead nutral, not hinting one way or other of what he'd do. Mizuki smiled as he readied himself thinking this would end quickly. however when he through a punch at ken's face not only did ken sidestep fast, while keeping his legs in place thus giving him more leverage for what was to come. he had grabedd the out stretched arm and used the mans size and momentum to twist the arm ending him to the ground and bends it more ready to break it. "guess i wont need to use the jutsu...surrender sensei or ill break it" he says almost darkly, would he break it? no he wouldnt, but he wanted to sounded fun.

Everyone but Naruto were surprised as to how fast Ken had defeated their sensei, Ken had to explain why and how he did it to iruka who nodded, it made sense, why should ninja show their abilities? even if it is to fight in a hand to hand fight. Naruto knew he could do the same as ken anko and naruto formed and perfected the fighting style they called 'ninjutsu'. not original but they thought it was more like a ninja to disguise everything even they're fighting stance to look normal.

Sasuke also won but when he didnt beat Ken's time, which tied itachi's, he got angry and narrowed his eyes as ken noticed and says "got a problem uchiha?" using his last name as an insult on purpose knowing it hurt him more then Naruto's favorate, 'teme'. "Nothing mr. no name" he says still angry that some one with no clan could surpass him..he got ven angrier when ANruto matched his time.

Naruto used the same tactic as ken only he decided toroll mizukis arm and rolled himself forcing mizuki to flip onto his back with a loud thud. however before he could win 'officially' iruka was distracted and mizuki spun and downed Naruto making him fail. this angered a number of people. Ken was disgusted at the man thinking he should have broke the mans arm after all, Naruto who was made at both teachers. though he didnt blame iruka as much just his timing. the others were Hinata, and even lazy shikimaru who hung out with Naruto and ken from time to time, Choji was mad as well but looked too busy eating.

Sasuke still scowled at Naruto for meeting his time despite failing, Sasuke saw what happened. though he disliked Naruto matching him, it was wrong what Mizuki did, even he knew that. after everyone had passed or failed they went back inside wear Iruka announced the last and surpise part of the exams. "ok everyone listen! some of you are only here due to the fact if you pass the next test you can still pass." he says loudly making sure everyone understood. "the test is to create one perfect bunshin" he says as a loud thud was heard when Narutos head met the desk in defeat muttering to ken and hinata next to him sadly "great, i fail, theirs just no way i can do it" he says never fully having done a bunshin. Ken and hinata though she was blushing as she talked to the blonde, both tried to cheer him up to no avail.

again the test went on as usual alphabeticl as ken convinced naruto to atleast give it his all. when Ken was called he entered and did te jutsu as required looking bored..or atleast he always did. 'just like kakashi' thought iruka. again sasuke passed smirking at his acomplishment.. thed band he now wore, ken had his around his waist almsot hidden. he said to Naruto before he went to the test "remember, focus" and gave the blonde a good luck thumbs up.

When he entered the two teachers smiled at him, thoug Mizukis seemed a bit forced. Naruto stood thheir as Iruka told him to start when he was ready. Forming the ram sign Naruto focused...and focused..he focused so much chakra was visible around him. this astonished both teachers as chakra was usualy invisible. once Naruto released the jutsu he sighed and hoped he passed and looked at his clone. it was, pathetic, pale and not even moving on the ground. he flinched knowing waht was going to happen, Iruka sighed and says "im sorry Naruto, you fail." he says noticably sad as the boy went gloom and mizuki spoke up. "now now iruka he did form one bunshin, even if it is pathetic he did try." he says defending Naruto. the boy smiled hopeful that iruka agreed.

later Narto and Ken were outside the school, Naruto noticably depressed as he sat on the swing as kenny tried to cheer him up "come on you cant give up now, talk to iruka show him ghost step maybe he'll pass you then" he said as Naruto just remained sighed looking up at Anko who appeared silently, Kenny noticed her, neither could tell if Naruto did, cause the boy didnt move.

"so did you brats pass or what?" she asked in a mean sounding tone, but they knew better, she only acted like that in public, after all she had a reputation to uphold. Ken shook his head pointing at NArutos lack of headband as she sighed and hugged the blonde. Naruto flinched but relaxed as she whispered "im sorry you didnt pass, later well train harder on wha tyou failed on so you can pass next time" she said as a promise as she took Ken and started walking waving at NAruto as th parents came and went.

-Time skip to a few hours later-

Naruto was sitting alone in his favorate spot on the fourth hokage's head looking as the sun sets still depressed he didnt pass. suddenly Mizuki was next to him, "Whats wrong Naruto?" he asks as if he didnt already know. Naruto flinched slightly a bit taken back and just frowns saying "i didnt pass, i thought i would, i trained so hard, Irukas no fair." he says with a pout and frown. Mizuk just looked ahead and says in a sensei sounding voice (a voice that im giving all sensei, the 'listen to my wisdom or die' voice) "naruto iruka just wants you to be the best ninja you can be, and you havent failed yet, theres one way you can pass, not many get this chance and its hard, you ready to except it?" he asks with a clam face though inside he was crawling with evil thoughts.

NAruto snuck in and stole the secret sealing scroll pretty easily, Ghost step made it a cake walk. he walked into the woods and opened it and asaw the first technique, Shadow clone jutsu.

-Some time later-

Hokage-sama we cant find Naruto-kun anywear! said the anbu, the kage sighed deeply, what failures, beaten by a genin, sorry someone who failed to be a genin. Sarutobi smiled however, 'atta boy Naruto, showing your real skills i see' he says marking Naruto down as a genin no matter what the outcome. he knew the boy since birth and loved him like a grandson if not son. he knew the boy wouldnt betray them, probably using it to train, which his crystal ball confirmed and he watched smiling at the boy. 'yes he will do well' he says sending kakashi to the spot Naruto was in, little did he know two ninja were already there, well three.

the first was Iruka who found the boy looking dirty and tired the scroll on his back, the second was mizuki who was hidden in the trees, the third was Ken who, after escaping his mother, decided to follow Naruto secretly curious as to why he took the scroll. and watched hidden perfectly as iruka talked to Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei! i did it! i took the scroll and learned a jutsu i pass now right?" he asks smiling really happy as he truely thought he had passed. Iruka was confused and asked "what are you talking about Naruto?" he asked as mizuki decided to show up then laughing manically. "Naruto, naruto, did you really think this village would let a monster like you be a ninja? didnt you ever wonder why they hate you so?" he says cackling at this point.

Iruka's eyes widened at mizukis words turning to the man "No mizuki you cant tell him its forbidden!" he yells both in fear and wanting to protect the blonde. meanwhile kens eyes widen in intrest. "its cause your a demon, thats right, the nine tailed fox never died, it was sealed in you. so now you know your nothing but a monster, even iruka hates you for killing his parents!" he says laughing as he readied the giant shuriken and launched it "die demon!" he yelled. Iruka moved when Naruto didnt.

Naruto was to sad and stunned to move and was even mroe stunned when iruka bloked the gant shuriken, with his back. Naruto looke dup confused and innocent, this caused iruka to cry, not the pain. Ken listened and jsut noded 'well it makes sense as to why they'ed hate him, but hes no demon, even if he is he's the nicest demon ever' he thought as he threw a kunai hitting mizukis knee cap making the man fall as ken came from the trees.

"Naruto" iruka whispered his vision blurry with tears as Naruto just tears up "why?" and waits as iruka just says "i never hated you, i mean i knew you had the demon but never once did i think.." he never got to finish as they both saw kenny appear after hitting mizukis leg. this made naruto's eyes widen in fear, 'oh no, he knows too?, hell never be my friend now' he thought as iruka's body blocked his view of the kunai in mizukis leg. this was too much for him and he jsut dashed off into the woods "NAruto!" iruka called out as mizuki turned towards ken who helped Iruka up.

"iruka-sensei i know you want to chase him, but mizuki needs to be taken care of first" he says calmly as mizuki pulled the kunai out in anger and readied another weapon, (other shurken, not sure if he even knows how to use anything else). Ken smiled as he made the ram sign "ghost step jutsu" he said dissapearing from existance, or so both chunin thought before mizuki was hit in the head hard into the ground with kens hard kick. "thats for calling my friend a demon." he said in a angry tone, he wasnt expecting mizuki to trip him and atempt to stab a kunai in his chest in the same movement. said kunai was stoped by iruka who blinked and ran off after naruto, both ninja who didnt move much, just mizuki's hand empty, blinked and looked as Iruka ran off and they heard a throat clearing.

Mizuki looked over as did ken and stood Kakashi his sharingan eye blazing as mizuki screamed and fainted due to the genjutsu, and surprise. Ken just blinked, "when did you?" he asked getting up lost as kakashi just moved and signaled ken to follow with a wave.

-with naruto-

he stopped running panting hard and crying as he clutched and hugged the scroll. "im a monster" he said lowly as irukas voice said calmly, "no your Naruto" he said sitting next to the crying boy who flinched. "im not going to hurt you, your no demon" he sad as Naruto just pouted still sad. "why?..why wasnt i told?" he asked confused as iruka shrugged and says "probably so you dont get over powered by the demon in you, or so you can hopfully live normally." he guesses as Kakashi and ken arrived "he's right, Hokage-sama wanted you to feel normal, as much as possible" kakashi explained as they joined the subject.

Naruto nodded slowly as he said "normal huh?, i didnt have friends till ken here, now i've lost him, how normal is that?" he says as Kenny clears his throat "umm who said we wernt friends?" he says calmly as Naruto's jaw dropped, both kakashi and iruka smiled, though only kakashi's eye smiled. "you dont hate me now that you know wha t i am?" he asked amazed. "Naruto, your no demon, dude your nicer than most people, if your a demon then your a demon who suddenly became like an angel or somethin" he says laughing as naruto smiled. "by the way what jutsu did you learn?" asked iruka remembering Naruto mentioning it as ken paled "what? you elanred another with out me? no fair." he said as naruto laughed more.

they moved away as he performed the T sign "Shadow clone jutsu!" he called as about 40 narutos poofed into existance, all three were amazed, Ken was amazed cause they were solid, and it was something he never saw before, iruka and kakashi were amazed at the number, 'he made as many as i can, and thats if i want to exaust myself' thought the jonin, iruka, well he was just proud to say the least.

-time skip to hokages office with all four ninja-

"Noone say a single word" said the hokage soon as they entered, all of them flinched, though they didnt know why. "Naruto, the scroll?" he says as the boy lays it down and backs off scared of the most powerful ninja in the whole village. "Now" he paused "youll need this" he says throwing naruto a headband, which the blond caught but was confused and looked at the hokage with said expression "my boy you snuck in the most guarded place in konoha, next to my office that is, and stoll the sacred scroll from jonin anbu, you deserve to be a ninja." he said proud of the boy as kakashi sighed, though he was proud of naruto, he needed to teach the jonin a lesson, push overs.

KEn smiled as NAruto wore his newly aquired headband proudly as him, Naruto, and iruka ate ramen, Kakashi had to go for some important paperwork. "well now we got our teams tommorow, hopefully me and you are on teams" said ken as they finnished eating. "yeah thatd be way cool, maybe we'll get sakura-chan!" he said entering his dreamy eye state. ken just sighed, the girl was smart, but was too focused on the uchiha to be of use in a battle unless pushed, hard. he personally prefered someone like Shikimaru, who could do some thinking, or even Sasuke, despite his ego and personality he was skilled.

after getting home Naruto slept peacfully knowing that tommorow, he'd be on a team and be a ninja, and become the hokage. his dream was coming true, he didnt care of the demon inside him, he had true friends to count on.

-Next day-

Ken and Naruto were waiting outside for the doors to open for their last day, much liek their first day only with some nostalga and they matured. Ken changed to a full black outfit, ant sand shirt that is a tee now but can be easily made to a long sleeve for colder weather, or jus tot hide easier. his face still hidden only he wore it like Kakashi except for the whole headband over sharingan thing. well and the dark hair. They were tlaking about the usual, whod be on their genin team, and whod be their instructor.

a few moments passed as people arrived an finnally the school opend making all that years graduates floor down the hall eger to get everything done with and start their lives as ninja. they all seated but noticably squirming, especially Naruto, ken and sasuke were the clamest, or in kens case calm looking. iruka silenced them.

after the whole 'ninja life is hard' speech iruka finnally began calling teams, most of people of unimportance. Eventually, he got to team number 7. "Team 7, NAruto Uzumaki, Kenny, and Sakura Haruno, your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hattake." he said as the indivuduals of said team had differant reactions. Naruto was estatic, not only cause he was with ken but cause Sakura his crush was on his team with out sasuke. Sakura looked sad, she was stuck with Naruto and the guy that seemed like a ghost in school, she preyed to god wondering what she did to deserve such torture. Ken looked calm, only his eyes seem to smile, he was very happy to be with Naruto and Kakashi, he really didnt mind Sakura, he was just hoping for someone who focused more on their skills then their hair.

Iruka continued having too many names to call out to really explain the teams. "Next is team 8, Ino yamanaka, Shikimaru Nara, and Sasuke Uchiha your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi, and yes he is related to the hokage Naruto." he said noticing the blonds hand raising and moved on. "Team 10 is Choji, Hinata hyuuga, and Shino aburame, your jonin sensei will be Kurenai." he says as he continues, later they found out that Kiba dropped out to join his mother in patroling the village, as an unoficial ninja.

"you will meet with your jonin sensei here, now" Iruka says as a number of jonin entered, each looking powerful and wise. the first was a tall woman with brown hair and red eyes, she looked completly differant from everyone else, not just because she was a woman either. she looked around and said "Team 10 with me" and left with her team in toe to make more room.

the next jonin was a brown haired man with a ciggerette lossly between his lips, NAruto noticed the man sorta looked like the old man hokage. "Team 8 with me" he said calmly and walked out iwth his team, Sasuke looked gloom as always. after everyone had meet they're sensei, Sakura, Naruto and ken were still waiting alone while Iruka sweat dropped 'just like Kakashi' he said with a sigh.

eventually about half hour after every other team left Kakashi walked in on NAruto resting his head, Sakura looking bored, and Ken looking at him almost surprised he even showed up. "Team 7, up and atem, lets go, the roof in 5 minuetes" he said with a poof and was gone. NAruto, Sakura and ken got to the roof pretty quickly, Sakura didnt look as sad as before, perhaps she finnally came to terms with her 'sentance'. "ok team, lets start by introducing ourselves and your likes and dislikes, and of course dreams or goals" he said and seeing their confusion he decided to give them an example. "My name is Kakashi, what i like and what i dont is my buisness, my goal is for you not to know." he said as they all sweat dropped and thought the same thing, 'all we learned was his name'.

Kakashi pointed at NAruto and NAruto began happily, "My name is Naruto uzumaki, i like training, improving my skills, and haning out with Ken and his mom and Ramen, my dislikes are people who think they're better than everyone else just because of their bloodline or some jutsu only they know. and my goal is to be come the hokage!" he said excitedly. Kakashi could only smile at the boy more, hes even got sensei's bright outlook' he thought as he looked at a stunned Sakura. it appeared she hadnt known Naruto at all, despite his constant talking and energy, he actually had a goal that was worth noting.

Sakura started to talk as she was next in line. "My name is Sakura Haruno, i like Sasuke, and dango. I dislike when NAruto annoys me, and that fatty ino. my dream is to marry sasuke and be his wife." she said the sasuke parts with dreamy eyes, both Kakashi and ken sighed 'great a fangirl'. then they looked at eachother as if they heard eachothers thoughts. NAruto was a bit gloomy, he had guessed she liked Sasuke and not him, but he didnt think she hated him. Naruto wouldnt give up just yet, he had to earn her heart, and rescue it from that no emottion robot, also called sasuke.

Ken was last as he talks "My name is Kenny, i like training, training, training, and learning new techniques to protect those close to me, my adoptive mother Anko, and Naruto's determination. my dislikes are few, i dislike people who would step over they're own friends just to get power, and Orochomaru for what he did to my mom. My goal is to become a great ninja, maybe hokage" he says in a tone that suggested he only said it to drive NAruto to try harder in a friendly rivalry, though Ken didnt want hokage.

Kakashi claped once and says "Ok tommorow is your final test, tommorow morning at trining ground 7, oh and dont eat, youll throw up" he said as he again poofed away, they all blinked as ken stood and waved to his teammates to follow "come on lets have a team lunch" he said wanting to bond with his team, or Sakura, he didnt like her, he only needed to get along with her and know her strengths. Naruto was thinking the same only without the tactical mind, more the 'im going on a date with sakura' thought. Sakura nodded and says "Ok, but if Naruto tries anything funny im ending it" she says shaking her fist threatningly.

After their lunch they stood outside a normal, not too bad resteraunt full and satisfied and siad they're goodbyes. Sakura had to do some thinking on what she witnessed.

-Flashback to the lunch-

As soon as the three entered the waiters and cooks all glaired at Naruto, but had no choice to serve him as an order of the hokage went out, that since the boy was a ninja, they would need to serve him good food. these looks were not unnoticed however, Naruo ignored them as he is used to them and now knew why they glared and couldnt really blame them. Ken Glared back hoping they thought Kakashi was his relative with his mask, though his hair style and color is differant, still worth a try. it worked but only cause they knew he was Ankos son, which scared them enough. Sakura looked on with confusion and asked the blone.

-End flashback-

Naruto expertly avoided the question, but she did hear them call him a monster, this made her think on her way home to her mother, her Father had died when the Kyuuni had attacked. "Hey sweetie how wass your day?" her mother asked in a sweet tone. Sakura blinked and said "oh it was fine, we got in our genin teams today." she said peeking her moms intrest. "oh? whose on your team? is it that Sasuke you've talked so much about?" se asked sitting on the couch in the living room as Sakura joined her. "no, my teammates are Naruto Uzumaki, and Ken who was adopted by Anko, and our jonin is some KAkashi guy" she said. Her moms face changed so fast it almost hurt sakuras eyes.

"Sakura, i want you to stay away from that Naruto, hes no good, a real danger." she said knowing (in her opinion) what Naruto really was. this all leads to what Sakura is doing now, laying in bed trying to figure out why people seem to dislike Naruto.

-Time skip to next morning-

Naruto was running a bit late, his alarm failed to go off sinc ehe destroyed it the last time it woke him during a good dream, he really had to stop doing that. As he ran full speed towards the training area he saw three figures standing around, he cursed at himself. Kakashi had a reputaion of being late but if Naruto shows up even later, what'll that say about him?

Naruto finnally joined his team, though panting due to the strain he put on himself, "Sorry...im..late.." he gasps as all three raised brows,. "umm Naruto your on time its actually 9 now" ken said as NAruto finnally catching his breath gapes. "..on time?" he says confused. Kakashi nodded and says "Look im usually only late if i have paper work like when you were my team i had paper work to fill out for the hokage, making certain promises" he says looking at NAruto who understood. 'not to tell anyone of the fox, and to not let it be freed if the poweer is released' (yes kakshi will be on time in my fic..and when hes not he'll have actual reasons, unlike the show im making it so Kakashi knows who Naruto is, and cares in a non gay more like uncle or bigger brother way)

as they settled Kakashi explained the test after the whole 'but we did our test' outburst (thats right im skiping it). "Look the test is simple,all you have to do is get one of these two bells from me, and you pass, the one with out the bell will not only not graduate, but also not have lunch" he says pointing out three logs each with a lunch on it. they all noddedas he continues "now oyu need to come at me with the intent to kill or you will never pass." he says pulling out his famous orange book. "Start".

Ken, and Sakura dissapeared, Ken used ghost step to go behind Kakashi silently as possible, as NAruto ran right at the jonin, something ken had planned and forseen. when naruto attempted to trip the jonin, he just jumped not looking from his book until kens now visible foot landed on his back forccing the man into one of naruto's punches, and poofed into a log. they both looked at each other confused and tried using ankos location lessons on how to find hidden opponants, they found kakashi, but he was headed to Sakura.

Sakura was not as skilled as Ken or Nruto at locating chakra, so she didnt relise when she was put into a genjutsu by Kakashi who was hidden near by. she decided to move and find kakashi or her teammates to get a bell. However a bush moved and out came a bloodied beat up near death sasuke. "Sakura, help" he said as she paniked her heart fluttere din fear and she couldnt control her self, and fainted. Kakashi sighed releasing the jutsu 'too easy sometimes' he said to himself as he felt NAruto and ken coming at him which in itself was a surprise to him, but then he knew. 'Dam anko training them, no doubt they're more skilled then i could guess, but lets see their limits'

IN a clearing kakashi stopped as ken and naruto were facing him and Naruto formed the infamous hand sign "Shadow clone jutsu!" he said as 10 Naruto's surrounded Kakashi, though Kakashi was impressed he wasnt worried or surprised, he guess the boy would use the jutsu to try and out number him. how ever, he wasnt quite expecting what happened next, half of the clones transformed to look exactly like ken, and they all moved around the jonin. and leapt, sometimes two at a time, sometimes one.

Kakashi was fending off the clones flawlessly, spinning gripping, throwing, kicking, punching, and jumping onto clones. Finally their were only two left one NAruto and ken, who kakashi assumed were the originals. when he hit one in the chest it poofed, which made kakashi panick as the other gripped his arm, Kakashi saw it was Naruto and tried to roll his arm to free it. however it was stopped when hands appeared from the ground and started sinking him into it as NAruto twisted the arm aiming to immobilize it. Kakashi was impressed, Ken had used the sinking earth justsu to lie in wait and used NArutos look alikes as cover, and Naruto was using the sinking earth jsutsu to immobilize one og his hands to prevent escape and jutsu.

however when Naruto touched a bell Kakashi poofed into smoke and both boys eyes bugged out 'shadow clone?' they both relised to late and lost their sensei but recovered the unconcious Sakura. Ken was looking out as NAruto tried to shake her awake. finnally she woke and pushed Naruto away a bit harshly "get off me, what happened?" she asks her head hurting as she realised she had been in a genjutsu.

"we need to work together, theirs no way one of us can take him on" NAruto stated as Ken nodded and sakura nodded but slowly as they all group in a circle and talk on a plan.

Kakashi awaited near the alarm clock on the center log looking at the time. they were already passing, just by talking to each other and forming a plan of attack. Kakashi smiled and awaited they're attack, he guessed they're idea, and he would find that, he was close.

first all three waited as Sakura cast her best genjutsu, after finding out she liked to dabble in it they decided to use it as cover to get close. after she casted the genjutsu they moved quickly all three spread out. Kakashi dispelled it easily but was meet ith a large boulder rolling a thim as ken says "Earth style: boulder crushing jutsu" he says calmly as it rockets towards the jonin. they wernt counting on it hitting the man, after all Kakashi is crazy fast and experianced. Kakashi did avoid it by breaking it using his lightning blade, what amazed him was the technique it self.

Kakashi knew anko had trained them but he didnt know she tought them elemental jutsu. also that particular one was harder since earth was usually a defensive jutsu, thus offensive jutsu's are harder to use. his thoughts were interupted as he avoided and landed as a gust of wind blew him towrads a tree. Kakashi had no joice but to use substitution to avoid the cutting wind jutsu, as it was called by Naruto. Kakashi was still surprised and amazed and now knew atleast two of his students had two elemental jutsu's. though he wasnt sure of their natrual types.

Kakashi had just landed as hands grip his ankles from the tree branch and he raises a brow. 'a genjutsu but when?' he asks himsel amazed as wood surrounded his body, only to dissapear easily as he noticed lots of Naruto clones around him trying to hold him down. Kakashi smiled as he made a handsign and his body melted away into mud, and was now staning on the middle log as the bell rang signaling times up.

They all sighed in defeat, they tried they're best, trying to catch the jonin of guard and get the bells. Kakashi was impressed with them, they did work together and didnt give him chances to set traps or seperate them excep in the begining. he looked at the young ninja and held his bells bouncing them in his hand "looks like none of you could get a bell, but atleast you passed the test." he said calmly making the youngsters all gape or look a thim confused.

Kakashi noticed this and jumped down and gave them they're lunches as he explained. "this test was never to beat me or get the bells, this test was to see if you would work as a team, only thn would even have a chance to touch the bells." he says and seeing them nod he continues. "Altough missions are important, nothings more important than teammates, as i've lived by, those who fail missions are trash but those who leave their comrades behind are less then trash." he says and saw he had them listening as they ate, once done he led them to the black rock of names.

"This is a memorial to hero's" Kakashi said as he motions for them to sit and listen. "every peorsons whose name is on here, is dead, they died protecting this village so that future generations, such as you three, can thrive and grow." he explained in a serious tone that had all three listening and paying attention as NAruto asked a question. "Kakashi sensei does that mean that the hokages names are also on the stone?" he asks genually curious, it made sense since they all did die protecting the village. Kakashi nodded and says "now take the day off, tommorow we start missions and training.

-two weeks later-

Naruto, Ken, and Sakura have completed about 10 d rank boring missions. though they often trained during the missions or suided scrolls to elarn new jutsu's. Ken had added 2 more earth style jutsu's to his arsenal as well as the water whip which kakashi showed him. Naruto had learned 2 more wind jutsu and the grand fire ball jutsu to compliment it. Sakura although lacking chakra learned 2 genjutsu as well as an earth. Kakashi was also amazed as Ken and Naruto showed kakashi and sakura they're fighting style. Kakashi recongized some f it and thought he knew whear people practiced the fighting style that the two chanced upon.

this brought them to the hokage as they had finnished capturing the cat, again, and easily. Tuna is a good bait. Kakashi was requesting a c-rank mission to wave, whear a shrine was located, which he thought housed the uniuqe fighting style. this was all based on spyies and rumors. "Hokage, please give us this mission, not only is my genin team ready, but its a good training trip. plus what we learn we'll pss too you hokage" asked kakashi owing in respect. Meanwhile the genin were quiet and stunned that Kakashi thought so highly of them.

The hokage looked at Kakashi, then to the three genin who all (minus ken due his hidden face) looked pleadingly at him to say yes. he sighed "Kakashi i will alow this on one cercomstance. you take Sasuke uchiha's team with you, they asked for the same mission and i said not unless others wanted to go as well." he explained as kakashi nodded and bowed.

as the hokage stamped the paper an old drunken looking man came into the office area (really just a duplicate to throw off would be assassins). "So these brats are supposed to protect me?" he scoffed as NAruto glared at the man standing up so fast it mad everyone wonder if he ever sat down. "who you calling a brat old man?" naruto said in a challenging tone glaring and on his toes trying to be eye level ith the older man but failing despite his slight growth thanks to ankos cooking him a more balanced meal when he came over to ken's.

the two glared at eachother as Kakashi stood between them waving his hands "come now Naruto we have a mission to prepare for, we have to guard Tazuna-san here till he builds his bridge in wave, then we will seek out a shrine, whear i beleive they teach or practice ninjutsu." he explained as they nodded. Tazuna paled hearing of the shrine, he knew of it from rumors and if they were anywhear close to true, then whats inside is more dangerous thaan who's after him.

-few hours later no more than 3-

both teams had gathered at the gates, Sasuke was brooding alone from everyone else, Ken and Naruto were chatting about the mission counting each others equipment, Sakura was gaxing at Sasuke drooling over him thinking of ways to make him hers. then Sasukes team, ino was a mirror image of sakuras actions causeing them to glare at each other for even thinking of their precious 'sasuke'. Shikimaru was with ken and NAruto listening to them count the're equipment and laying down with his things as a pillow.

as they waited both their sensei's Asuma and Kakshi poofed right on time, which surprised Asmua more than team 7. Kakashi spoke first "Ok teams, gather your things and prepare for a journey, were going in a standard formation. my team will form a aroow head in fron of Tazuna with ken in the middle, due to his earth jutsu he can defend any possilbe ranged attacks and then NAruto and Sakura can counter." he said making sure they all understood, which they all did very well. Asuma cleared his throat an obvious sign to his team to listen.

" Team 8 will surround Kakashi and myself in a triangle type pattern, we will be standing on either side of Tazuna while Sasuke takes the very rear, due to his skills he will be a good support role, Shikimaru will be off to the bottom left also being support but also helping establish shadow possesion to capture any bandits if they attack. and ino will be to the bottom right as back up to anyone who needs it and using her mind possetion to confuse banditss if they out number us" he said as he knew his team understood 100%.

as they walked down the path Kakshi, asuma, naruto, ken, and sakura all noticed the puddle and found it to be odd that their was a puddle yet it had not rained for about 3 days. the others either paid it no mind or were to busy glooming (hint hint).

-AN-

hey everyone this is my first story...im mostly writing it out of bordum and every story i read seems to not have what i crave..so..figurre i try i dont have word so spell check is out..did all this on note pad so i appologise in advance for any misspelt word in this. im trying to get word but its harder to find then i thought. so read review mayb help me get word lol. 


	2. Chapter 2

-AN-  
thanks to everyone who read and reveiwed. i relize that ken seems a bit over powered and boring. but hes based on kakashi as for the american name its my story i will incorperate any name i want. plus ken is in the japenese language and using it as a name is not far off. i will balance him out as the story goes. hes only that good cause of Anko anyways, it makes sense. like i said i dont have word so spelling will be off. enjoy chapter 2.

-Chapter 2: land of waves.-

As the two teams traveled Naruto was talking to whoever would listen. To Kens dismay that meant him. Naruto was his friend but sometimes the boy talked to much. "Naruto please, were trying to avoid bandits not draw them to us." he explained talking leasurly still remembering the out of place puddle of water. However, as he, Kakashi, and Asuma thought about it, two black figures appeared. they had a chain connecting their large, possibly poisoned, claws. they leaped at Tazuna missing him on purpose as they're chain wrapped around all three figures of Kakashi, Asuma, and Tazuna. not even a second later they were torn to shreds and they moved to attack the rest of the genin. Ken and Sasuke reacted first, Ken used Earth sstyle earth barrier to construct a earth barrier around the two ninja to slow them. However, he didnt expect them to break free so fast. They came at him but were interupted by Sasuke's Kunai. although it missed it had stopped them.

Naruto still a little stunned that the jonin were 'dead' he used the only jutsu that came to mind. Shadow clone. he had created about 5. Sakura was no better off then Naruto but seing sasuke and ken engage them she decided to help to impress sasuke. she tried to cast a genjutsu on the men to make them think they had stumbled into quick sand, just after leaving kens earth dome. this also failed due to it not being a convincing genjutsu and her inexperiance didnt trump their battle hardened abilties.

Before the two could engage ken or sasuke once more, Naruto's clones rushed in, but they too were pointless against these men. Desperate ken used a new jutsu he had yet to perfect. "Earth style: earth stalagtights!" (im not sure if thats how you spell them. and i think its stalagmites that are on ceilings, so these would be the ground ones. sorr yif im wrong.) As he called it the ground shook slightly causing large sharpend stalagtights to grow at incredible speeds, but was too slow and off target. a product of having just practiced it very few times. however, it did cause a diversion whear the two rouge nin were hit. one was uppercutted by NAruto himself, the other was drop kicked by sasuke. the one Naruto hit recoiled as the boy attempted to kick him in the air. the nin instead caught the boys leg and stabed him in the top shoulder with his poisoned claws.

Naruto landed panting and was looking a this no so deep but burning wound. He wasnt scared of blood, he had seen his own many times. He was more surprised that the nin were actually trying to kill them. Sasuke saw this as an oppening and used his grand fireball jutsu. The nin easily dodged, then couldnt move due to Shikimarus shadow possestion on one, and ino's mind swap of the other. at which point, the jonin arrived with an unharmed but freaked out Tazuna and tied the controlled nin up easily.

they all looked on confused as Kakshi eye smiled at them. "what you didnt actualy think we were dead did you?" he asked pointing out the many peices of wood whear they had been. Replacement jutsu. all the genin sweat dropped and thought pretty much the same thing, 'if they were watching why didnt they help sooner' except shikimaru who only thought, 'troublesome'.

The genin were all complimenting eachother on their efforts, rahter it worked or not, the excepion was Sasuke Uchiha. Who, like usual, was too proud to congradulate failure, in his mind he failed to defeat the two nin alone. Ken, Naruto and Sakura were talking to Shikimaru and ino of they're timing. according to ino shikimaru knew that Sasuke would not follow any plan to the T, so they decided that if they hid in the trees and waited for them to jump back into them from an attack, like the grand fire ball, they could capture them with their techniques.

Ken and Naruto were amazed at Shikimaru's abilitiy to plan and think. Sakura was impressed but also thought that Shikimaru wouldnt have to plan to strick at a moments notice if ken and Naruto were a bit more patient. however she thought Sasuke was perfect despite his reaction being simular to theirs.

THey had set up camp not to far from whear they had their little encounter and the jonin joined the genin and Tazuna who sat around a small but warm fire. "looks like our guess was correct, they were after the bridge builder here" Asuma said chewing on a loose lit ciggerett in his lips.

Tazuna was noticably sweating with guilt, but he dindt argue or fight when Kakashi and Asuma lead the old man away to ask him why he lied about the missions real paramaters. Meanwhile, Naruto, Ken, Sakura, INo, and shikimaru, were gathered around the fire all of them curious as to why Tazuna had lied. Sasuke was to busy not sitting with them to join.

After eating and waiting for about 5 minuetes, their Sensei had returned both look as they had before but Asuma seemed to be a bit more in thought. They sat with they're team. Kakashi first spoke up, "ok you guys, we have a dicision to make. Tazuna-san here lied about the true rank of this mission, its more of a A-rank. Now before you judge him le thim explain, Tazuna" he said calmly as Tazuna nodded and turned to the children who now had control over his future.

"I had to lie because our village is poor, a man named Gato has used his badits to overrun our trade routes and controls everything. our only hope is if i build the bridge, it threatens Gato so he hired rouge nin with his unlimited resources, and we had to settle with lying about the mission." he said clerly but was crying slightly throughout. sometimes his voice would crack. by the time he finished all the children looked at him with understanding. they had decided to help, some to help caus eit was just the right thing to do. (Naruto, Sakura, Ken, SHikimaru (though he'll never admitit), and ino). While the rest did it to face possible more rouge ninja and prove themselves. (Sasuke)

-Next day-

They had ate a small breakfast aand decided to leave early to get a jump on the fact that Gaato did't know the demon brothers had failed. in fact the two nin were currently being carried by Kakashi's shadow clone to konoha. They traveled in the same positions as before and were planning on traveling into the night as they were close enough to arrive early the next morning when the fog would hide they're arrival.

Nothing realy happened out of the ordinary, except that ino and Sakura glared at eachother for looking at they're sasuke. Naruto saw Sakura still had her crush on the uchiha and got a bit down but was still focused on thte mission.

-In the Fog-

Everyone was silent as to not give away they're aproach. the tension was palpable as they finnally landed on shore. they stepted of the small almost creaky boats and were lead by Tazuna through the dense fog to a dirt path leading to the mans house. By the time they had arrived the fog had cleared enough for ino and Sakura to stre at their Sasuke. Whom kept telling them both they were annoying. Once inside they were introduced to Tsunami, Tazuna's younger daughter who seemed to be closer to Asuma, and Kakashi's age. As well as Inari, Tazuna's nephew, who seemed uncompfertable with they're arrival.

after they ate Tazuna decided to work on the bridge so, the teams split, for the day Team 7 would guard Tazuna while team 10 would stay and train close to the house just incase Gato tries to abduct or hurt Tazuna's family. However, as Team 7 and Tazuna traveled they all had to duck as a gian sword flew into a nearby tree and it appeared as if the man, who was standing on it as it was stuck in the tree very deep, was on the sword as it flew. The man had bandages covering his upper torso and face, with black and grey pants. His back was too them adding to the 'cool' factor. Kakashi was on edge anyone of the genin could tell as the man finnally talked. "Well, look at this, the Copy-cat ninja himself, Hand ove rthe bridge builder and noone will have to get hurt, well noone else." he says in a cold tone wich made the genin shiver, due to their inexperiance the bloodlust frightened them.

Kakashi stood straight as he to spoke, "Zabuza Mumochi demon of the hidden mist, im sorry but i cant allow you to take him, Team 7 delta formation!" he said putting a hand on his headband over the covered eye, while the genin circled Tazuna in a three point circle. Sakura covered them with a low lever camoflauge Genjutsu, hoping itd help somewhat.

-A/N-  
im making them all do things in the fight, all either minimul or intregal, it will differ. i do this cause i think that if your training in a cirtain area why wouldnt you use it to help in some way? also im sorry im kinda lacking in the charicter development so far. but just read on it'll get better as they train and guard Tazuna.

-Fight-

Zabuza jumped down pulling his sword free easily as Kakashi reveils his Sharingan, letting the other jonin level rouge nin that he wasnt holding back. Zabuza said nothing as he made a hand sign wich caused some dense fog to fill the area. Kakshi was still calm but noted it cripled his vision slightly. However it didnt keep from them clashing metal against metal in speedy confrontations that the genin could not even hope to follow. they were all amazed. This however only made Ken talk, "you guys stay focused, Zabuza may have help waiting until were distracted" he says not knowing that the rouge nin travled alone. However, to him it made sense for a back up plan.

Finnally the two jonin were on the water now confronting in ninjutsu (chakra not the fighting style i might rename it..you guys tell me). every technique Zabuza was using against Kakashi, Kashi used at the exact same time. this had two outcomes. one the techniques canceled eachother, and it totaly psyched Zabuza out thinking Kakashi can see the future.

-A/N-  
Sorry guys i also will have little to no talking in fights themselves. i mena realistically who monologs in a fight? its either befor or after.

-Fight-

Zabuza realized that his thoughts were redicoulous, Kakashi cant see the future. However, he didn't expect an air bullet to cut the water causeing Zabuza to jump looking at the genin. Naruto had gotten impatient, so he, Ken and Sakura made a plan. Sakura was impressed that Naruto actually had made a plan, all Ken id was fill in a few gaps. They moved so that Sakura can cover them all with a genjutsu as Naruto made alot of shadow clones on shore. aiming to draw Zabuza on shore to jump him long enough for Ken to use his quicksand jutsu to trap the rouge nin.

it had worked, to an extent. Zabuza indeed came to shore fending off attacks from Kakshi using Water clones and his great speed. when he got on shore only then did he see the many blondes around him rushing at him. Although he killed many easily he couldnt over power all 30 of them when they leapt onto him so Ken can smack the ground. "Earth style:quicksand jutsu" he said gently as the ground softened and began pulling them in. the clones were thrown off by Zabuza who struggled and couldnt get free. the genin were estacit that it had worked until the Zaabuza turned to water. Naruto would of lost this head had Kakshi not intercepted the giant blade with his kunai.

Naruto sweat dropped as he leaped away sighing as he realized his plan had failed. Zabuza though actuly had time to comment, "Nice try kid, but simple genjutsu's wont work on real ninja like me" he said leaping from Kakshi who persued but made a mistake when dodging into the water allowing Zabuza to catch him in the water prison. (sorta like the anime if i remember right.)

Zabuza cackled evily as he made water clones on the shore as he held the now captive kakashi. THe genin were surpised that Kakshi had gotten touched let alone captured by anyone. "I have your Sensei, you might as well surrender the bridge builder, or you'll die." he said from his spot about middle of the lake whear he held Kakashi. Sakura had an idea and whispered it to the boys who smiled. "no matter what you plan you cant beat a real ninja like me." he said as Ken and Naruto face the water clones and atack them. although Zabuza was amazed at they're fearlessness his clones still fought back. However, Zabuza hadn't seen they're fighting style so they were defeated easily.

Through many battles and experiance he knew they're week spots in their fighting style. bu before he could have the last employ it, it was destroyed by a large shuriken that was thrown by ken with Naruto standing near by. However, Zabuza jumped over it easily, when suddenly their was another giant shuriken right behind it aimed higher to compensate for when he had jumped. Zabuza still dodged using his supior reflexes. But after it missed it poofed into Naruto who threw a Kunai at the jonin who had to block thus breaking the water prison. And before Zabuza could us ehis massive sword to get revenge for ruining his jutsu, Kakashi grabed his arm holding a kunai to the man.

Naruto swam back to shore as Zabuza launched a giant tidal wave at them. Ken used his Earth dome jutsu to protect them all as it harmlessly rushed over and he nodded to Sakura. soon as the jutsu cleared Zabuza could see the dome and Kakashi who seemed to be happy. "dont underestimate my genin, they're resouceful." he says as he kicked zabuza and launched a water bullet making Zabuza hit the dome pretty hard. As soon as Zabuza hit the dome encircled around Zabuza crushing him slowly (think Gaara's sand coughin but with earth.) however it wasnt ken that had done that, it was Kakashi. however Zabuza was replaced with a log as Zabuza was nearby panting bruised and blood driping from when Kakashi sliced him with the kunai. the blood cold against his warm skin blured his vision, Zabuza knew he had lost so he gave the signal. Kakashi wasn't far better, he to was cut with bigger slightly deeper cuts but fewer in number. Little did anyone else know, Kakshi was low on chakra thanks to the Sharingan.

Noone expected three senbon needles to hit Zabuza's neck killing hte rouge nin on the spot. Kakashi wasn't paniced as he knew it was a hunter nin. the genin were hoping that it wasnt more jonin. instead some boy leaped out wearing a odd bear mask (i think its bear). Naruto asked Kakashi not wanting to appear rude, "Kakshi-sensei whose the boy and why did he kill Zabuza?" he asks as Kkashi checks Zabuza confirming his death as the boy picked up the body. "thanks i couldn't have done it without you" he said as he dissapeared with the body.

Kakashi turned to his team who were confused about who the boy was, Sakura looked a bit tired due to using alot of genjutsu with her low chakra reserves. "He was a hunter-nin, they track and kill rouge ninja's from they're hidden village and get rid of the body and any secrets of the village on it. they are normally young and trained to be superior to genin even jonin." he explains wich makes them all nod but Naruto mad. "wait, so why dont they train all ninja to be at that level? how is it fair that others are allowed to advance like that?" NAruto asks a bit heatedly. Kakashi sighed but calmly answered. "look Naruto, what they gain in training they lose in personality and a normal life. they cant have friends like you or me. they dont even have teams. yes they are more skilled but you live the better life, plus i know you wont let them keep you down" he said eye smiling at NAruto who gave his fox grin back.

Not long after Kakashi collapsed, asleep.

-Tazuna's house after the fight-

Asuma's team had been training when Team 7 practically limped in. they were all tired, Naruto was the least tired but had his fair sare of ware from making all those clones, Ken was next to Naruto thanks to their chakra reserves. The most Chakra consuming thing Ken did was when his dome was hit by Zabuza's tidal wave he had to pump chakra constantly to keep it from erroding away. Sakura was the most tired of the genin, her genjutsu although lowlever were used over time or when she hid NAruto's clones in a greater area. they needed rest.

-next day after Kakashi briefed Asuma of what occured-

Naruto had just awoke for breakfast and saw everyone looked either tired (his team) or worried (Asuma) or angry (Sasuke). they had a eason to feel as they did. although Naruto and Ken had recovered from the day before, they both seemed did they know, both were thinking of the same topic, the young hunter-nin. they were obsessed with matching the unknown nin and surpassing him, both knowing that they'd need to if they'd ever want a chance. Especially against ninja like Zabuza.

Sakura looked much the same, but seemed to be worse for wear as Ino was asking her about Zabuza as they ate. Kaksahi was in his room unable to move much due to his execive use of the Sharingan and his chakra. Asuma was the only jonin at the table and made sure everyone had eaten as he bagan to tell them the plan of the day. "ok teams, here is you assignment of the day, my team will guard Tazuna, while, Team 7 trains." he says as he chews on a smoke, making sure they were listening. once he saw they were he continues, "Now, Team 7 your supposed to do the usual but Kakashi will join you to tell you a new excercise he has for you." he says as he and his team pack up. Sasuke glaring at Naruto and Ken, thinking about how they all had taken on a rouge ninja, jonin level and head that they did very well.

Team 7 walked slowly with they're obviously tired sensei who was using cruches and stopped them at a clearing about 100 yards from Tazuna's house. once he stopped at a lake near a few trees he clears his throat. "ok, i am proud of you guys, but you need better control of your jutsu and chakra, now i know Ken and Naruto can do the tree climbing training, Anko keeps me informed of what she is teaching you and our progress. However, i want you two to help Sakura only if she needs it." he says not doubting Sakura, but merly wanting them to ge tthat they may need eachothers help in understanding the training.

Once Sakura saw Kakashi, Naruto and Ken, all calmly climb up the trees with out using they're hands, by litterally walking up them at 90 degree angles. she gave it a try, and due to her lower chaka was able to replicate hat they did with little trouble. though she slipped slightly, her control was near perfect. this only surprised Ken and Naruto, who didnt realise that with lower chakra its easier to control, that is until Kakashi explained it.

Kakashi then showed them and explained, Water walking. "Ok now the key to standing on water is to always change the flow of your chakra with the water, molding it with the waves to keep balance and to stay above the water." he explains as he holds one hand up in a ram seal, incresing his chakra in his feeet so it glows. his way of tryinng to show them. they all nodded and were all amazed at how something like this could come in handy.

Kakashi had to leave them to rest but all three looked at each other and nodded, signalling the challenge. though they were on a team, they wanted to push eachother and them selves to master this. this was no easy task.

Even Sakura, the one with the best control found it had to balance and her ankles would sink slightly. she almost fell in many times, but in 30 minuetes she was able to walk slowly around the water. Ken and Naruto however, were wose off. they both stood on the water for maybe 1 second, and then fell into the ater like heavy stones. both getting wet. in the 30 minuetes which Sakura started walking on it slowly, they had gotten enough to stay above the water. despite spending the entire day tirelessly training and challenging each other to last longer on the surface even if by seconds, they couldnt match Sakura who had mastered it around noon.

as soon as Sakura mastered it the boys asked her advice. she told them the same thing Kakshi did, but added that they should try to feel the water move and to adjust as it does, and to do so calmly. despite her advice they only slightly got better. Ken had agreed and showed her his earth dome jutsu so she could practice it as they trained. turns out Sakura has a nack for Earth style as he did.

However, not much changed since they were a team, yes they helped each other get better and stronger or more skilled in certain areas. Sakura was still heartless towards Naruto and treted him like trash despite him improving. She treted Ken as an equal, which didnt really bother him, he was just mad that she didnt see Naruto the same way, simply cause he liked to talk, and try to brighten her day. Ken had told him over and over to get over her but, Naruto was to stuburn.

At Lunch they ate together talknig on how ken and Naruto can do better with the ater walking excercise. With Naruto still trying to get Sakura to like him. That wasnt the surpprise, what was odd, is what happened. Sakura was trying to ignore NAruto's boyishness and his attempt to make her smile. Secretly she liked that he put so much effort into making her happy, but she beleived that she belonged to Sasuke. So she was getting annoyed by Naruto, as she didn't know how to deal with her emotions. She punched him hard as she usually did but this time, something differant occured afte Nruto stopped rolling.

Naruto instead of the usual of smiling it off, got up looking bleek andlugged off to train more looking forlorn. Ken sighed, he hated seeing Naruto get sad, they had been friends forever, and though Ken didn't like Nruto in that way. He understood that even Naruto deserved someone. Ken looked at a slightly confused Sakura, "you know all he does is give unlike Sasuke, right? I hope your happy" he says keeping his words simple and short. letting the pont across that she just didn't understand how the blond felt, nor what he had been threw or who he really is.

Sakura was left alone as Ken trained with Naruto still pushing eachother to go further, but NAruto seemed more down and forlorn then before. she thought about why she treated Naruto the way she did, it really was unfounded, the boy never hurt her or insulted her. On many occasions he complimented her during they're training, saying how awsome she was. she blew it off of course but now she felt guilty. she watched them train and challenge and push each othe to their limits as she worked on the earth dome.

After much thought though she decided to treat Naruto better. Ken and Naruto climbed out of the water both panting looking worn as the sun had gone. they glared at each other and both finnally walked on the water perfectly both watching the other with a smile, they didn''t notice the shuriken coming at them till they litteraly had to fall in the water to dodge them. looking they saw Sakura laughing evily at them.

-back to Tazuna'a house-

They returned fro they're day of training late at night all three worn and almost literally out of chakra. they were all eating dinner pretty fast, having worked up quite the hunger as Sasuke glares. Thinking on how he should be training while they sat on a bridge helpig build it not learning any jutsu or getting better than he. Sakura looked at Sasuke who was glaring at her team mates and had a revelation, the Raven haired uchiha was intrested in one thing, power. She didn't know how she didn't see it before, maybe it was Naruto's reaction to her hitting him, perhaps it was Ken's words. She didn't know. All she knew was that she no longer felt much for the Uchiha, yes she still liked him, she doubted that she wouldn't ever not like the boy. She thinks that perhaps the Uchiha was a lost case.

-after diner-

Sakura had gotten Ino alone, Ino was suspicious of Sakura's intentions thinking tha tthe pink haired girl was tricking her into leaving Sasuke alone. Ino as wrong. When Sakura voiced her opion and her current thoughts of the Uchiha, INo was at a loss for words. She wasn't beleiving Sakura entirly until Sakura told Ino what Ken had said, and how Naruto reacted. Ino had to think before her reponce, "well Sakura, i agree that Sasuke seems like a bottomless pit, but i think he just needs the right push. However, if you think he's a lost cause then why hit Naruto anymore?" ino asks not fully undersstanding and with her limited experiance with love, didn't know what advice to offer.

Meanwhile, Shikimaru, Ken , and Naruto were outside on the roof all three enjoying the night air but for differant reasons. Shikimaru enjoyed the calming of the air, Ken was there for just the air and stars, Naruto was there to think about Sakura and his chances with the pink haired girl. though he wouldn't stop trying just yet, he considered the possibility of the fact, that she may never like him.

Shikimaru noticed Naruto's forlorn expression and said one thing, "troublesome". Although Ken asked him if he wanted to talk about NAruto shook it off. they rested for the night.

-A/N-

ok new chapter done i hope you all liked it and i hope i fixed most of the issues and spelling erors. again sorry for the lack of charicter development. i'm more focused on actual ninja then the anime. other than all that reveiw message me whatever you want. enjoy. 


	3. Chapter 3

-A/N-

Sorry for the delay you guys my computer crashed so I couldn't write..but heres the chapter.

One week, one week had passed since their encounter with Zabuza. Both teams had trained to improve either their basics, or to learn different strategies. Team 7 trained together as much as they could, trying to learn their own strengths and weakness''. Team 'Sasuke' (I'm calling it that cause I can't remember the number lol), had done the tree training and some team building. However that wasn't enough for Sasuke he wanted new jutsu. Ones that could compete with Naruto's and Ken's. Even Sakura had earth jutsus that helped her team. Although she knew what ken knew, she used hers with genjutsu to help make it seem like she was using more powerful jutsu. Thus distracting them enough for her to strike or one of her teammates.

Kakashi had recovered sometime around the 5th or 6th day (from the encounter) and had joined them by having them fight him. Teaching them not only to work together, but not to fear any ninja, no matter how much more powerful or skilled they maybe. He explained that, it was their duty to protect their village, and in doing so engaging more skilled or powerful opponents would be a normal occurrence. He also said though, that if they ran into someone like Orochimaru, or someone like Zabuza. That maybe the best option would be to get back up, if at all possible.

Team 7 never 'defeated' Kakashi by killing a shadow clone or water clone of the jonin. Kakashi admitted they got better and better, but on the 6th day late afternoon he stopped everything. They were to watch the bridge next and wanted them rested in case they needed to fend off Gato's men, or help with the bridge.

Sasuke's team got the same lecture as Team 7 about their duty. Secretly Sasuke was thinking of only one elite ninja, Itachi. Shikimaru, though of such encounters as troublesome, because Asuma told them that they would fight him, to help train. Ino was just happy to be near Sasuke.

-At the bridge—

Naruto was looking bored as he carried some wood and concrete mixing bags to the site. He carried almost all of them himself, thanks to Shadow clone jutsu. Ken had nothing, as he was asked to bring a boulder to use as an anchor to make a last pillar. He planed on just using a jutsu when they arrived so he walked with an oddly silent Sakura. He wasn't sure why she was silent; maybe it was the street they were on, full of hungry and homeless people. It seemed that everyone was broke. Even the stores were pathetic at best.

Earlier she had given a hungry little girl some candy and got reprimanded by Naruto. "Sakura what are you doing?" he asked her sounding angry at the pinkett which surprised her a lot. She looks at Naruto and says "I'm helping her out what's the big deal?" she asked confused. Naruto shook his head and knocked the candy away as he pulled out 4 cups of Ramen. "If you want to help give her some real food not candy" he said as said little girl took the ramen and ran off happy. This made Naruto smile, Sakura just blinked, she didn't realize how serious Naruto could be.

They arrived and set up the areas, Ken used a earth jutsu and made it into a slow growing pillar as he made it attach itself, he also made it too thick, so it didn't match, but he did that on purpose. He figured if you could make a pillar in an instant; why not make it thick enough to take like 40 tsunamis? They helped build though. Mostly setting concrete and framing out the bridge as they were almost done.

Then the mist picked up, a lot, they had to stop because it was hard to see. Sakura recognized the Chakra in it as Kakashi appeared by their side. "Keep your eyes open, Zabuza is back" he says in a dead serious tone as they nodded and found Tazuna who was confused, but they surrounded him. (Like in the anime but further from the edge of the bridge).

They heard a laugh as Zabuza started talking, "thought you could be rid of me so easily? Even copy cat Kakashi should know better than that. Oh and Tazuna-san, don't think of heading home. Gato's men would have burned it and killed everyone inside by the time this is over, if you live that is" he laughs as Naruto cringes. "Wind style: wind shockwave jutsu!" Kakashi said as the wind disperses the mist almost instantly clearing the area, showing Zabuza and the hunter nin that 'killed' him.

-At Tazuna's-

Inari was thinking, much like Naruto that one night. He and Naruto had argued about heroes and trying to defeat Gato. Naruto had learned of Inari's dad who sacrificed himself to try and free them, only to be killed, publically. The man was put on a post and had his intestines cut out and hung their as he slowly bleed to death his intestines hanging from his body. A gruesome image, they even left the body up as a constant reminder. Naruto told the boy though, that if he didn't do anything. Then Gato would win, and nothing would change. Just then he heard some cries of pain and went downstairs and saw Asuma.

The jonin had two unconscious swordsmen in his arms as he looked at the boy. "They came to hurt you and your mom, they didn't expect us, we better get to the bridge." He says sensing danger with his experienced mind. He couldn't pinpoint what, but he was going to act on it. Taking Tsunami and Inari, they left for the bridge. However, Inari ran off saying he was getting 'backup'.

-The bridge-

Naruto, Ken, and Sakura were all stunned to see the hunter-nin but it made sense. Zabuza just said "Haku, show them why they should surrender". Haku vanished but was stopped the next second as Ken and Naruto threw a Kunai that landed just before Haku's feet stopping the boy. Both genin cursed themselves, they had missed Anko would be so disappointed. Zabuza smiled amused "impressive team Kakashi, lets test them" he says as 3 water clones appear and all three teammates move. Naruto claps his hands and says "Wind style: cutting wind jutsu!" he says as wind comes from his clap and like a giant scythe cleaves the water clone in half. It keeps moving but Zabuza dodges it but almost didn't doge the next two.

Ken had used more than one jutsu to set up a counter. First Ken used Shadow clone jutsu and substitution, he went underground as his clone rushed the other clone. His cone simply attacked punching wildly. Zabuza's clone caught the attack easily and smiled "weak". However, he didn't expect Kens hands to grab his feet and pull him to his neck. Thus dispelling both clones as Ken stood looking calm as he smiled. Zabuza widened his eyes as he moved from 3 of Kens clones jumping up from the bridge not damaging it as they broke out. That's when he realized. Genjutsu, Sakura had defeated hers by covering her fists with chakra and just punching the clone really hard. Zabuza's clone wasn't expecting it. Then she helped Ken by hiding his shadow clones with a genjutsu to make it seem they were underground when they just ran at Zabuza. Ken had realized when Sakura held up her hand after her attack, she held up 4 fingers. They had set up a system for her to show that she used a genjutsu to help them. four meant she used one to hide their attack.

Zabuza blinked but 'smiled' and says "impressive, but they won't beat Haku." He says as Haku moves with more speed than before and tripped Naruto. Naruto caught himself and tried to counter by throwing the boy with his legs. Haku just gripped Naruto's leg with one hand and started making seals with the other. Naruto was amazed and couldn't react to Haku's clone punching him down to the ground a bit hard.

-With Inari—

Inari was running house to house begging people to help fight for their town and freedom, but no one joined so he yelled that he'd do it himself. Of course they couldn't let an 8 year old take on Gato.

-The bridge—

Haku smiled as Naruto got up and Ken was confused as his kunai, he was going to stab Haku in the back with, was stopped by a mirror of what seemed like ice. He had moved to assist his teammate, and was thwarted by Haku's odd mirror thingy. Ken didn't even see the hand signs that Haku had done one handed. Naruto and ken retreated to think of a plan while Sakura guarded Tazuna and threw a kunai at Haku to keep the boy at bay.

Haku didn't notice the explosive tag until the last second and had no choice but to use substitution with the mirror showing that it can't be easily broken. The explosion cleared showing unharmed Haku and mirror and 8 Naruto's and 4 ken's. (Ken uses fewer clones because he thinks strategically as Naruto just reacts and tries whatever might work, kinda like in the anime). Haku started making more hand signs as they got closer. Naruto's clones all leapt at Haku aiming to overwhelm him, Ken's threw shuriken and kunai at Haku wear there were gaps between Naruto's clones to try and cut off any escape. Neither expected mirrors to shoot out blocking the shuriken and kunai as well as Naruto, then for more to surround them as Haku emerged from the ground like a creepy snake or worm.

Both boys were confused, Ken didn't figure the boy could hide on the ground at an instant like he, Sakura, and Kakashi could. And now Haku melted into the mirrors and was now surrounding them Haku's image in each.

Zabuza smiled and says "your students are dead now, they won't escape Haku's mirrors" he says as Kakashi moves to assist but is stopped. Zabuza blocked Kakashi's path and says "I'm sorry but your fight is here with me" and with that Zabuza's Giant sword was swung at Kakashi's head. The blade hit and Kakashi turned into a puddle of water. 'Water clone?' Zabuza thought as he looked around to Kakashi behind him and each clashed blades.

Zabuza and Kakashi seemed to be deadlocked, Zabuza failed to notice Kakashi's Sharingan. Kakashi used it to predict and counter Zabuza, who finally noticed but made a mistake and looked directly into Kakashi's Sharingan thus trapping him in a genjutsu. The genjutsu was weak and merely seemed like Kakashi was everywhere, and Kakashi used the moment that Zabuza used to dispel it to strike hitting Zabuza's arm with a kunai. Blood poured out as Zabuza hissed in pain and knocked Kakashi back with his pommel.

The jonin were tied from then on countering each other exchanging blows and counter each other's jutsu by Kakashi copying it and using it to fight Zabuza's. it seemed to be constantly back and forth.

Meanwhile Ken and Naruto were in for a surprise. Neither could predict that Haku would be fast enough to attack with senbon while jumping between mirrors thus hitting them both. Ken took on in the forearm trying to block it with his kunai, it was then he realized why Haku used the senbon and not kunai or shuriken. They were harder to see, and thus block or avoid. Naruto was hit in the chest and torso. They both failed to realize that the senbon were aimed at non vital points.

Sakura wanting to help her teammates used Earth style: Earth boulder jutsu, and had a boulder about the size of a small house crash into the side of the barrier around the boys. Said jutsu failed to penetrate or even distract Haku. However before Sakura could try anything new she saw that Asuma's team had arrived. She noticed how they arrived and sighed in relief. Asuma himself had joined Kakashi's fight against Zabuza who cursed at the surprise kick Asuma gave him when the jonin arrived.

Sasuke was near the dome casting his fire ball jutsu at it all of which failing on the ice mirrors confusing the boy. Ino joined Sakura in guarding Tazuna, thus allowing them to play support on anyone who needs help, but their jutsu failed to scratch the ice dome.

Outside the dome Zabuza was all but defeated, and he knew it. He could barely keep up with Kakashi, and here was another jonin helping Kakashi. Zabuza was running out of tricks but had his ace yet, and was waiting to use it. Using water clones to help even out the odds he fought on both jonin, who were more than able to defeat them. But in Zabuza thought it was too late. While the Jonin were distracted he made hand signs and was now ready. "Secret water style: Water Shogun jutsu!". Kakashi and Asuma watched as the water turned black in the river below and rose behind Zabuza as two giant sharks leapt out at them. The Jonin moved to dodge but found that their feet were stuck due to the water really being oil that makes them unable to run away.

As soon as the jonin were hit Zabuza smiled because he knew the sharks would just keep chomping away. He didn't even realize that right behind him was Kakashi and Asuma unharmed. "You underestimate us, now you die."

Inside the dome both boys were panicking until Ken got an idea. "Earth style earth dome jutsu!" he said and protected them both from barrages of senbon in the dome. The boys were noticeably tired ken says, "Naruto use your wind jutsu, see if that can't cut these things down" he said noting that they both looked like porcupines by now. Naruto thought on it and says "ok we'll try, protect me will ya?" he asks as ken just nods. Despite them losing chakra, they wouldn't go down without a fight. Ken lowered the dome in a section and both boys ran out as ken made more and sins cause more earth to block senbon. (Think Gaara like, only he is making hand signs) A few senbon got by but not enough to stop Naruto's jutsu.

Wind style: Cutting air jutsu!" he says as he blows out air that acts like a sword or scythe and hits one of the mirrors and damages it, causing it to break, but to be replaced. Both boys hid in a new dome made by Ken. "Ok Naruto it worked but he repaired it, so I got an idea, let's go" he says using the last of his chakra to expand the dome to push against the mirrors from the inside as Naruto used wind jutsu on them to try and break them. It didn't seem to be working.

Sakura saw the earth dome and got an idea and used the earth boulder again to crash into the giant ice dome only this time continuing her chakra flow so it keeps rolling into the ice mirrors. Sasuke got the clue and did the same with his grand fire ball but instead he kept the fire going like a flamethrower.

Haku was panicking, not only was he low on chakra from moving a lot, to reforming mirrors, but Zabuza was outmatched. Once the jutsus stopped they all saw that half the mirrors were gone and were reforming, Haku used this chance to finish it off. He threw 6 senbon aimed to kill Naruto, the one who has chakra of the boys. But Ken blocked them, with his back. It seemed a better idea in his head.

Zabuza was beaten; the jonin used their skills and teamwork to overwhelm the mercenary. Now he was held down by Kakashi's Nin dogs and Asuma had his wind knives readied to kill the Nin as Zabuza sighed. "You win copy cat Kakashi, ill go peacefully" he says smiling hoping Haku had killed at least one of their students. He thought he was right when he heard one of them cry out in anguish.

Naruto was beyond sad and mad, he was pissed. Ken had closed his eyes after taking the hits and fallen 'dead'. On top of that Haku was berating the blond, "what is this the first time you've seen a comrade fall in battle? We are shinobi, you should know that someone you know and love will eventually die." Haku says in a nonchalant sounding voice.

Sasuke, Ino and Sakura all heard Haku talk and saw Ken down for the count, all thinking the same thing. 'No way'. They were all amazed the Ken, the top genin of their year had gone down. Meanwhile Naruto was still standing. To them it didn't make sense, nor the sudden fear that built up as Naruto got angrier. A red glow went around the boy.

The jonin just tied up Zabuza with Chakra rope and sensed the chakra and both thought the same frightening thing. 'Is that the nine tailed fox's chakra? Did the seal break?'

Naruto got more feral looking; his nails almost instantly became claws. The red glow covered his body like a cloak or second skin. His whiskers got thicker and darker. His eyes became slited red pupils that made Haku back off in fear even in the mirrors and looked amazed. 'He's looking right at me, but how?' but before he could think more on it Naruto charged breaking the mirror with his fist as Haku jumped away seeing his red chakra and its evil intent.

Sakura watched Naruto to scared to move, 'what is that chakra? How did he become so strong?' thought all the genin. Shikimaru rejoined them with Inari and the village who didn't see Naruto but Shikimaru felt it and didn't know what to do. Ino moved Sakura to her fallen teammate as Naruto continued onto Haku.

Naruto approached Haku still in a blind rage punching the boy in his hunter mask breaking it apart sending the boy flying in the air. Naruto gave chase kicking the hunter nin down into the bridge so hard that it caused a small crater. Haku spat out blood as he landed now unmasked. Naruto saw his face and thought he had seen him before, and then remembered when they were training. (It's the same as in the anime, I didn't include it cause well, and why have flashbacks unless it was like 40 episodes ago? Lol)

Sakura and Ino reached Ken and had tears, sure they didn't like Ken as much as Sasuke but he was a comrade, course neither knew much about medical ninjutsu nor noticed he was still breathing until Asuma joined them confused and had to ask, "why are you crying?" he asks confused. The girls looked at the jonin and sniffing they said, "He's dead" pointing at Ken, Asuma noticed Ken's chest moving indicating he was breathing. "No he's not look his chest is rising and falling as he breaths, he probably just used all his chakra and passed out." He explains and see's them sigh in relief. Sasuke looked mad as Naruto tied up Haku who like Zabuza surrendered after Naruto stopped attacking recognizing the boy.

Haku was confused and asked Naruto why he didn't kill him. Naruto simply said, "Ken was my friend, but killing you won't bring him back, and if I killed you I'd be no better than Gato or Zabuza, no my Nindo is different, I want to protect everyone, but I don't want to kill people needlessly." He says crying still. Haku nods and looks towards Ken and says "well he's not dead, I purposefully missed his vital organs, but I'm sure he'll die without proper care, chakra exhaustion is a bitch". Naruto looked hopeful and say Asuma forcing a foodpill down Ken's throat.

Saw this and says "see? Your leader did that to stabilize him till you guys get home, course you'll have to do it once an hour if you don't want him to weaken" Haku said calmly as Naruto nodded wanting to remember that.

-moments later—

Gato showed up with his own private 'army' and saw that Zabuza and Haku had been captured, but also two jonin, 5 standing genin all looking at him. He smiled and says "oh look you did my job for me, now do the rest and kill Tazuna and my men won't hurt you." He says snickering. Naruto growled and made his famous hand sign "Shadow clone jutsu!" he said making easily 50 of himself smiling, "were not going down without a fight!" he says readying himself. Kakashi and Asuma shrugged and both did Shadow clone jutsu and made a combined 50 and said "we'll help you."

The genin joined by just readying themselves, Sakura made 3 Shadow clones as her chakra was still low from the fight and couldn't make that many as is. Gato looked a bit confused and scared but didn't falter until he noticed the towns people all ready to fight as well and his men panicked and started running. Gato start to turn and run but Naruto caught him with a punch saying "I don't think so, you're paying for your crimes" as his clones chased off the mercenaries off the bridge.

That day was spent finishing the bridge and feeding Ken foodpills and covering his wounds. They had to remove his mask which allowed Ino to see it for the first time. Ino almost had a nosebleed, Ken was handsome. This caused her to stop and think about Sasuke, the guy didn't care for her, hell all he cared for was training with Asuma and learning new jutsu. Ken, although was focused on training, he wasn't as focused as Sasuke, heck they even talked a bit on this mission, and though it lasted for maybe an hour. It already outlasted any conversation she had with Sasuke.

Ken finally woke up but couldn't move much as he had little to no energy. Kakashi explained that he had chakra exhaustion and the thing to do, is nothing but rest. Ken hated it, he wanted to do something. He was surprised when Ino brought him food, he didn't realize that she never saw his face until now. He sat up and ate calmly as Ino sat nearby and started talking, "How are you feeling?" she asked concerned.

Although Ken was thrown off by her concern for him he didn't throw it back at her, like Sasuke might. Ino herself wasn't sure how she felt, but she truly was worried for a good friend, who might become more. Ken nodded and after swallowing answered her "I'm sore, and can't really move much, but I'll be fine. Thank you Ino" he says as he ate. Now she was confused, usually Sasuke threw her concern in her face saying things like 'leave' or 'I'm fine go away'. Ino became so accustomed to hearing it that she figured all guys did that.

This didn't stop her from talking to Ken though, "why are you thanking me?" she asked confused by his simple thanks. He looked at her and swallowed again to be polite and said simply, "because you brought me food, so I thanked you" he says in a friendly tone and smiled at her.

Time passed and they talked about training and their teammates, mostly about how they acted and their jonin sensei's. They talked until Ken got tired again and fell asleep. Ino knew then that she was over Sasuke Uchiha.

-outside—

Both teams minus Ino and Ken were outside getting ready to do some special training. It wasn't that the jonin wanted to do the training without the other two, they simply wanted to pass time before they left for good and simply told them a few pointers on what they saw from the encounter with Zabuza and Haku who were oddly near Ken and Ino but were securely tied.

-leaving—

The next day Ken was good enough to walk slightly, but required help. Ino offered and Ken accepted not arguing why she wanted to help him, merely thankful that she was helping.

Sasuke looked sick, not sick as in puke. He was disgusted with himself; he did almost nothing, again! He was getting more jealous of Naruto and Ken. He'd even settle for Ken's place as the one tired, at least that would show he did something.

They traveled slowly as Ken was limping and leaning on Ino for balance. It was his choice that they left early; after they found out they named the bridge after Naruto. Ken knew they had to get back and give Zabuza and Haku to the Hokage for him to decide their fate. Naruto was trying to convince them both to join the Leaf village as ninja, they didn't seem to be swayed, but he hoped he got to them before they got home.

Ino didn't mind helping Kenny walk home the entire way, sure it was four days. But they talked and he kept being nice to her, so she liked it the entire way. Sakura was surprised at the blond girl, acting like she didn't even notice the glooming angry Sasuke as they travelled home.

-Hokage's office—

Soon as they arrived Kakashi took Zabuza and Haku to the Hokage while Asuma took Ken who was still tired, to the medical center to rest up. Ino and the rest went home to relay the mission success to their parents, except Naruto who went to Anko's to tell her that Ken was in the Hospital.

The hokage looked up at Kakashi who poofed into his office with two tied up Shinobi, he only recognized Zabuza. The hokage looked at the ninja and said, "Kakashi I thought I sent your team on a C-rank mission not a S rank retrieval" he says seeing the ninja impressed that Kakashi had got the Zabuza. Kakashi nodded and bowed, "you did Hokage-sama, but we ran into these to in our mission and had to subdue them to complete the bridge, there was more to the mission than stated." Kakashi starts reporting the mission and all its details to the old Hokage.

Once Kakashi had told the Hokage all what happened and scratched his chin as he smoked his pipe looking at the two ninja. "I see, and these two, what do you think we should do with them Kakashi?" he asks as Kakashi simply replied, "Naruto wants them to join our village as ninja of the leaf." The room went silent.

-Anko's house—

Naruto approached and gulped as he knocked on the door "Anko, Anko-sama" he said as she opened the door in her trench coat that barely hid her voluptuous fishnet covered body. He gulped as he said, "Kenny is in the hospital, he suffered from Chakra exhaustion from our mission." He says ready to dodge a kunai. But one never came. She bent down her large breasts moving with her as she did so and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Are you both ok?" she asks him as he just nods and she starts walking. "Come on lets visit him now, like a family" she says smiling knowing how he loved when she said that. Naruto beamed and ran off with her.

-At the hospital—

Ken was in bandages and sighed seeing Naruto and Anko. "I don't know why they put me in these my wounds don't hurt, damn precautionary measures." He said angrily pouting. Anko chuckled and said, "Well that's what you get for overworking yourself, I warned you both this could happen." She says and they all laughed. However, they all knew why Naruto wasn't out of chakra, it was his tenant. Ken was slightly jealous of Naruto at this point, but not enough to be mad. Just enough to wish he had something to recover his chakra faster.

Kakashi found Sakura, which wasn't hard the pink haired girl was trying to talk Sasuke into a date. He was leading her to the hospital, where he knew Naruto probably would be with Ken. Sakura and Kakashi arrived seeing Anko, Naruto and Ken talking. They arrived to know that they were talking about future training of them both.

Naruto looked at their sensei and asked the masked jonin, "So what of Haku and Zabuza?" he asked curious. Kakashi didn't seem to shift at all as he calmly replied, "The hokage agreed to let them join our ranks, however he put a seal on them, its to regulate them until the hokage feels he can trust them. Oh and Naruto." He says pausing. Once he noticed he had the blonds' attention he continued, "You will live with them, they requested to have you around, and Zabuza is technically your new dad." He says eye smiling. Naruto was beyond happy.

Naruto ran off to his house to meet up with Zabuza, Ken just shook his head. Teasingly he called out "Fine don't say bye". Odd part of their friendship was that they often made fun of each other's rudeness from time to time. Anko looked at Ken and said, "The more you wear that mask the more like Kakashi you become." She says trying to tease the other jonin. Sakura thought about it and did realize that Ken's style did slightly reflect Kakashi, just more chaotic. Probably a result from being around Naruto.

Kakashi scoffed at Anko to show his displeasure, "so what? Kakashi is a great Ninja, besides I got my own fighting style, by the way will we ever check out that rumored dojo in wave?" he asked calmly. Sakura's eyes widened, even she forgot about the supposed Dojo in wave. Kakashi nodded and says "it's our next mission to see if we can confirm and locate it, then once we do learn its style and report to the Hokage." The jonin explained as he showed the mission was set for 'whenever your teams ready'.

Naruto got home to see Zabuza with his huge sword on his back waiting. Naruto slightly cringed and Zabuza smiled evilly behind his bandages. "Still afraid of me huh boy?" he asks teasing as Haku now mask less elbowed the jonin ninja. "What can I say? You guys gave us a hard time, going to be hard to get used to being with you guys." He says rubbing his head. Haku bowed, hiding the seal on the back of his neck and says "Thank you Naruto-san, we are in your debt, the Hokage spared us based on your word. Even Zabuza-sama likes you" he says chuckling.

Zabuza did like Naruto, but he didn't want people to know he liked anyone. "Hey I said I was interested in the boys future, doesn't mean I 'like' him." He says defensively. Oh how Naruto knew that was a lie, because another person was the exact same way at first, Anko. Zabuza explained that the seals at least half their total chakra and cause a massive migraine if they betray the village. They even helped Naruto move out of his shabby apartment into a better one, with enough rooms for each of them. In Naruto's mind they were living the life.

Sasuke was Training with his team trying to master a new jutsu Asuma showed him. It was a fire jutsu, the hidden weapon jutsu. Where one would hide weapons inside the fireballs so that if someone put the flames out, they'd still have the weapons to deal with. Shikimaru was working on his Family's jutsu with Ino who were more focused on hand to hand fighting as theirs was lacking compared to Sasuke.

-3 days later—

Ken had recovered on the second day so their team left for their special technical training mission. While he was in the infirmary Ino had visited him and left him flowers. Which are at his house. Right now they were in Wave greeted as heroes. They started asking around about the rumored Dojo. Eventually they found a old person who ran a weapons shop pointed into the woods towards the mountains east of Wave, and said "In the mountains they reside, they haven't moved in 100 years." He says as Kakashi notes the distance. After judging it he estimates it's about 2 days away. Plenty of time.

Team 7 didn't know that their sensei chose this mission to prepare them for the chuunin exams, which was 3 and a half months away. Even if they failed to find the dojo he'd teach them a few things himself and improve their Taijitsu. (Fact: Taijutsu is the art of body MOVEMENT, while Taijitsu is a actual fighting style.)

They traveled to the mountains at a steady but fast pace pushing themselves so that they get that much stronger, even when traveling. Once they reached the mountains they found a path that wound up and around. They followed it and came upon a old style Japanese building that looked more like a temple. Kakashi stopped them and says "this must be it, be careful we don't know how welcoming they maybe." He says as all three nod.

They knock on the door as a young, and admittedly to Naruto, pretty girl answers the door. She was wearing an all black outfit much like Ken's only she had odd boots that separate the big toe from the rest of them. She notices the four ninja, and nods letting them enter into a larger area with and older man in the center.

-A/n—

Ok I'm not done with this chapter yet, I'm just skipping the training. It is Ninjitsu. They will all be masters of it, well not masters like master Hatsumi. But master as much as they possibly can. For those of you who don't know there are 9 ryu of ninjitsu. So team 7 will seem overpowered for awhile. Mostly because ninjitsu is made to win any encounter, and fast. And yes they will meditate. Even today ninjitsu is still the ultimate martial art on the planet. In fact about half of the grabs are illegal in UFC.

-2 and a half months later—

All four leave enlightened on the teachings of the dojo and master Hatsumi. Although they perfected the hand to hand training and strength training, they all still had the spiritual training to perfect, which will take years.

They arrived in town with different looks than before. Naruto no longer had his orange jump suit, he wore a all black outfit. The only thing different with Naruto's was that his had a small leaf symbol on the shoulders. Sakura had a black skirt with shorts under it, her top was strapped but sleeveless and had leg covers and arm covers. (kinda like shippuden only black.) Ken looked the same as before just with Tabi boots instead of the loud wooden sandals. They all had leg warmers or arm bands of some sort, one couldn't tell but they were weighted. Kakashi's vest was the only real thing to turn black. Hidden in all of their clothing were shuriken, Kunai, and other weapons that would come in handy. They had learned how to hide weapons anywhere and draw them in an instant.

Kakashi nodded and poofed as his team knew what to do, train for the exams. About halfway into their ninjitsu training he told them the real purpose of the mission. After which point they all focused on their training more. They even used the meditation to help mold chakra. Sakura had increased her chakra reserves significantly, as did the boys. Sakura however, seemed to have increased the most, so that now she can keep up with Ken and Naruto with their intense training segments with a lot of shadow clones sparing each other.

At training ground 7, Team 7 was practicing their new art, with 100 clones of each team member ready to spar. They knew that the exams would be interesting.

-Hokage's Office—

Sarutobi looked up and almost attacked Kakashi, he didn't hear, or sense the jonin enter the office. Kakashi had to wave his hands defensively while eye smiling, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama product of the dojo's training, which I will teach you so that it will suffice as my mission report." He says as the old Hokage was curious and nodded saying "Agreed Kakashi, once were done be sure to copy all you know into scrolls for future generations" the hokage says as they begin the old man's training.

-One week later—

Team 7 were resting this day, it's unhealthy to just train. That's when they ran into people not from their village. One had a odd gourd on his back, and eyes that looked like they needed sleep.

-A/N—

Ahaha that's another chapter down. Feel free to comment I hope you all like it.


	4. Chapter 4

-A/N—

Hey guys it's me again. I got a quite odd review of someone who thinks that he is perfect. Stating things like how can their be a mob in a village. I state a fact that mobs can form in an instant and Kakashi did eventually interject. But whatever. I did some actual reading of the actual genin, chuunin, and jonin( which means lead man) of Japanese history. Some fact for you people. Jonin were captains as they are in Naruto, but the main difference is that jonin were always anonymous. They never let anyone ever know they're true identity as to avoid being found out if one of their agents were tortured. They used Chuunin (or middle men)to incorporate their orders on the field. However the chuunin weren't the actual ones who did the missions, they were passed to the genin (or low men) who all the Japanese lore of the ninja is based. Hope you enjoyed that little insight of real ninja. Also, a bandit ninja hero (kinda like a cowboy), his name was Sasuke Sarutobi. Enlightened yet?

-Training-

Team 7 was currently training in their new art with Anko. They didn't know where Kakashi had gone; only that it was 'official'. Team 7 was smart enough from their recent lessons, that Kakashi was teaching or showing their new art to the old Hokage.

Anko looked beat, bruised, and tired as she looked at Team 7, who barley looked phased. They were in the famed forest of death, to secretly train for the exams. Anko wanted to see their new way of fighting, and challenged them all. She didn't predict that three genin would defeat her, heck all three of them didn't even attack at once as usual. She fought them one on one and was defeated by each, almost as if she was nothing.

She wouldn't be deterred though; she was a jonin of the village hidden in the leaves. She chose her next opponent after eating a food pill and looked at the slightly calmer blonde. Naruto looked more relaxed and focused then when they last met. Anko was impressed that the boy was just running after her. Smiling she runs at the boy kunai in hand, and with her incredible speed, attempted to stab the boy. Naruto didn't move until the precise time. He shifted his weight dropping back and out of her attack his hand grabbed hers. However, his hand didn't just grab onto her. His thumb ended up in her hands pressure point allowing him to twist her wrist with one hand. Thus, contorting her off balance, and when he stepped back once more. She fell.

Anko was confused as she was still down in pain her wrist being twisted by Naruto, just enough to keep her down and in pain. Naruto was merely using leverage and her own aggressiveness against her. He was just leaning into her wrist slightly, keeping it turned awkwardly. Once she tapped out he released her as she sighed in defeat. Truly this was an art one should know. (Yes that is an actual ninjitsu move and you can't use it in UFC because it works.)

After wards she helped them with some new Chakra control measures by meditating on water, which is harder. Mostly because the genin will have to produce chakra over the legs as well as the buttocks to stay atop the water. She also informed them of using Shadow clones to help make it go faster. (Think how Kakashi tells Naruto in shippuden about all its uses.)

So currently they were on the water focused floating, and surrounded by 5 clones doing the same. But they also cast a genjutsu on themselves, or in Naruto's case has Sakura help him. In these illusions they have encounters in which they use their art against an opponent. Believing it really happened and gaining all the experience from it. (Form of meditation the ninja used, envisioning an encounter and believing it happened, so to gain all the timing experience, and technique in movement.)

-Sasuke and his team—

They were training after another d rank mission which was to help clean a farm of debris from a pretty rough storm. They were doing some Team building and Sasuke was talking more, but still ignoring Ino's playfulness, he was focused on getting better then Naruto, and Ken. (Random note: Anko's last name is an actual family that helped keep ninjitsu alive in Japanese culture.)

Shikimaru had learned and perfected the shadow strangulation jutsu, while Ino learned to improve her old one, and even a few earth jutsu. (Guess who taught her? Lol) they were talking strategy and working on their weaknesses. Sasuke was working on his team work; Shikimaru and Ino were improving heir stamina and chakra reserves. To prepare for the exams which were one week away now. Sasuke was still angry about what he witnessed, about 2 days prior.

-Flashback—

Naruto had spotted a red head with an odd gourd on his back, traveling with a blond girl with pigtails that were, well odd, and some other guy in make up with a mummy looking thing on his back. Naruto, and soon Ken and Sakura all saw them as they walked trying to relax. They knew that the ninja were from sand village thanks to headbands and their symbols. However, Naruto sensed something of about the one with red hair as they walked by them casually. However, they had to stop. Konohamaru had heard that his hero, Naruto Uzumaki, had returned and was running to surprise the blond. He only ended up bumping into the one with the puppet. (Much like the anime. And they don't know it's a puppet, just for ease so you know who I mean.)

Konohamaru apologized and attempted to walk away, not noticing that the three were outsiders. They boy was grabbed by the puppet guy's hand, the ninja went to pick up the boy but found his own hand grabbed as well. He looked up to see the blue eyes of Naruto, who looked into the puppeteer's eyes. "Don't touch Konohamaru, he apologized now let him go." Naruto growled. Kankuro scoffed, but was amazed 'I didn't even feel him turn or walk back to help.' He thought. "Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" he asked challenging them; Ken and Sakura were nearby, behind each of Kankuro's teammates both having gone unnoticed. "We will be forced to detain you, you're in a foreign land and you threaten the Hokage's grandson, you will die in prison for such offences in other lands." Ken said calmly as Gaara looked at him. Ken did have a point; Naruto just gritted his teeth, as Kankuro let go and dropped back to pull off the thing of his back.

Gaara stopped him as their team moved, Temari apologizing out of fear. She was amazed at the entire team of leaf genin; they had got behind them, without making a sound. Even Gaara was surprised by them. Gaara looked at them and pointed "Who are you?" he asks Team 7. Naruto answers first as is his still slightly brash personality which couldn't be tamed 100% even with training. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the hidden leaf village." He said with a smile still having the same dream. Sakura sighed shaking her head but smiled slightly, Naruto would never change, and she had grown to like Naruto's childishness. It had been refreshing to see him laughing and just having fun.

She didn't hit him as much, and joined in on the jokes lately, she wasn't sure why. "I'm Sakura Haruno, greatest Kunoichi of the leaf village." She said showing off to drive her point in a bit more. She couldn't help it. Ken secretly smiled behind his mask and said "My name is Kenny. But only my friends know my real name" he says trying to toy with their minds. Making them think that all leaf ninja have code names that are made up for secrecy. All to test how trust worthy they were. By how much they seemed to contemplate it and squirm, team 7 knew, be wary of them.

Afterwards Konohamaru thanked them for their back up, and asked when they got so cool. They all sweat dropped.

-End flashback—

Sasuke remembered watching from a tree, he was unnoticed by all but Team 7, he only knew that casue Sakura waved and winked at him. Even she seemed to have passed him. He was focused on catching up and surpassing them.

-Later—

Sasuke was walking tired and worn from his last day of training before the exams, they were already entered for them thanks to Asuma, they entered a week early as did all other teams. Teams 7, he thought, were the only ones not entered and it was too late now. What he didn't know was that they entered before they're long trip. He walked alone to a food stand and began eating a hearty meal to help recover his sore body and low chakra when he looked next to him and almost jumped. Sakura was right next to him smiling as she said "I snuck up on you didn't I Sasuke-Kun? See I'm getting better, can we date now?" she asks hoping that with her improvements that she'd be good enough for him now.

Sasuke sighed, he admitted that she had indeed improved, but he didn't like her like that, heck he doubted he'd ever like her, or any girl log as his brother was alive. "Go away, your still annoying, flirt with Naruto. He might like it." Sasuke paid and took the remainder of his food and sulked away. Sakura was crest fallen. Sasuke had rejected her, once again. She didn't know why she even tried anymore. She wanted to make the Uchiha happy, let him feel love and compassion since his family was gone. Then why didn't she feel the same towards Naruto? The boy had lived alone and treated like trash. Even with Ken and Anko the boy was still threatened and hated.

She would think on this. Meanwhile, Ken was meditating in a flower field; it was Ino's flower shops back area. (Think something like Wal-Mart or home depot's garden area's that's outside with some fencing.) He had snuck in to enjoy all the smells and beauty as he meditated. Ino walked out to water them for the last time that day as it was getting dusk. She jumped when she saw someone in all black cross legged facing away from the main door. Pulling out kunai she stepped as quietly as possible towards the intruder.

Ken didn't move but smiled, he felt her coming, the insects, birds, and grass all reacted to the new presence. He just waited until she was right behind him and used substitution with a clone as he snuck up on her. Ino put her kunai to the person's neck and says "identify yourself or I won't hesitate" she said as it poofed away. She paled as she felt her arm bending the wrong way. It was too late she was captured. Ino started fighting and screaming but was shushed. "Now now Ino-chan, that anyway to greet a friend?" he asked smiling as she recognized the voice. Ino was released as Ken removed his mask to prove it as he.

Ino couldn't help but smile and hits him playfully, "don't do that I thought you were a threat!" she says happy that he's back. Ken just shook his head and says "who said I'm not?" he asked jokingly. They spent the time watering the flowers and talked of small things, like their training.

Meanwhile, Sakura had been walking around to take her mind off things when she met up with Naruto, who was still training. She walked up to the still working boy. "hey Naruto, take a break, want to go eat?" she asks a bit unsure why she did. All she knew was that Sasuke made her sad, and Naruto always made her smile. Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Who are you and where is Sakura?" he asks poking her making sure she's real. Sakura giggled and just took his hand, "it's me goof, let's go, you need to relax." She said dragging the still confused, but happy, Naruto.

They stopped at the Dango shop and were having meals, Naruto had accepted that it was indeed his teammate and had relaxed and was joking with her. They were having a good time eating a meal together. Sakura didn't realize it till then, Naruto was easy to get along with, while Sasuke was more forced or just trying to impress him. Naruto didn't need any impressing, he got along with anyone. Naruto seemed to make a new friend every day. The boy was talking about Zabuza's training and what he had told Naruto of the chuunin exams. Zabuza described the general Survival test that took place in every village. As well as the individual fights that helped choose the most talented, and smart ninja.

Sakura left the dango shop with Naruto, and after he ran off with Ken and Rock lee, she actually could smile after talking to a boy. That boy was the blond, Naruto Uzumaki, what this meant she didn't understand. Sure she got along with Kenny, but he didn't seem to care for her feelings like Naruto did.

-The Exams!—

Team 7 walked calmly towards the exam building, which was the academy building, just a different section, the east wing. The three genin entered not unnoticed by the many genin from many villages, most from Konoha, heard them enter. Most of the genin kept talking ignoring their presence; others stared, or even glared. Team 7 kept walking when they noticed that Sasuke and Rock lee's team had stopped at door '301'. Sakura noticed the genjutsu first and alerted her teammates by touching their sides with her elbows. (she's in the middle of the two boys, hint to a lemon? Lol nah)

Sasuke was glaring at the bushy eyebrow Lee who had caught his foot and another genin's. Apparently they were fighting over who would enter first. Lee stepped in at the last second, to look cool for Sakura. Lee had gotten a crush for the pink haired girl during physical training between the two teams. Sakura was flattered, but didn't like Lee. Lee was too clingy and wanting of her attention, like Naruto used to be. Not that Naruto didn't want her attention; he just learned to tone it down.

Sakura saw ken and Naruto nod at her as she clears her throat. "What are you guys doing? This isn't the right room." She says calmly but tapping her foot like she was disappointed, that Sasuke would stoop so low as to fight over entering first. In fact she was, she also frown slightly at the Uchiha. Team 7 went up the stairs as they two boys blocking the door way smiled.

-Exam room—

Once everyone realized they hadn't been on the right floor and moved on, they gathered in assigned seats of the room. Ibiki had been waiting for them and had a list of names and seating places. Naruto looked around and noticed that no one from the same team were seated close to their teammates. This would not bode well. He was right when Ibiki announced that it was a written test. Naruto was not in a good place, despite all his training, he was no good at written tests, and worse he didn't know any math. Hinata who had been seated next to him was to busy blushing and fighting her natural action of fainting to notice Naruto's gloom.

Sakura was behind both her teammates, she could see the back of Naruto's head, and the side of Ken's mask. She wasn't worried; she knew that her intelligence would help them pass, as well as Ken's. Naruto in this one situation was the weak link. As the test were handed out Ibiki described the test, how they lost 2 points if caught cheating. Not only that but the fact that the last question wouldn't even be given till 15 minutes before the end of the test. What really shocked her was that if the points went to zero from cheating, then they and their teammates would fail.

Kenny (lets say it's a variant of Kenshin, but his name was changed at the orphanage to hide his origins). He didn't like this test, already he knew they had to cheat, were expected to. Why else deduct points for cheating instead of instant failure? Also, all the chuunin surrounding them, watching their movements. They were testing their ability to gather information in any situation. He only hoped his teammates had realized this. He also noticed the person next to him, and the cold glares shot at him. Gaara, looked ready to strike, but didn't move.

-some time later—

Sakura had just copied her answers on a small piece of paper and folded it. She put it on the ground as a hand grabbed it from the floor. The hand then rose to Naruto's lap as he was sweating the questions and saw it smiling. Ken was using a earth jutsu to travel in the ground silently as his shadow clone sat in his place. Naruto took the paper and saw the answers and smiled at the message. "Here you go Naruto, were your team. Even if we could do this wit out you, we wouldn't want to" but, it wasn't the message but who had wrote it. "Your favorite Kunoichi, Sakura". He smiled as he copied the notes as Ken flashed back how they executed it.

-Flashback-

Kankuro was faking a bathroom break, this caused enough distraction for Ken to make a shadow clone and switch places as he only answered four questions himself. He moved slowly under the floor with his jutsu, making sure to use as little chakra as possible. He knew Sakura could do the same move, but wasn't sure if she thought of his plan. So he went below her seat and poked her leg.

Sakura who had just wrote her last answer sighs, proud of herself till she felt a hand on her leg. She almost screamed and jumped, till Ken showed his face making a shush motion. He wrote that she should copy her answers for him and Naruto, for they couldn't answer the questions. She only nodded as Ken 'melted' into the floor to hide.

-end flashback—

Team 7 was now 100% safe, all they had to do was wait. Ken was noting what all the genin had visible for items or weapons. Sakura was smiling at the back of Naruto's head, happy to see him relaxing after copying the answers. Naruto was smiling at Ibiki, almost as if challenging the older man.

-many eliminations and 17 minutes before end of exam—

Ibiki moved standing thus getting their attention before he spoke. "Ok it's time for the last question, but first." He paused as he moved to the desk. All eyes were on him all fretting over the question. "If you do not feel you can answer the last question, you can leave now and fail. However, if you answer it wrong. You will never be able to take any chuunin exam again." He says sadistically. All ninja were caught off guard by this comment and one spoke up. "Wait! You can't do that! Theirs people here that have taken this 7 times!" the genin says angry. Ibiki smiled and says "True, but you have me as your instructor and I make the rules for the exam as I see fit." He says with a convincing tone.

Almost immediately people raised their hands quitting. Most had their team comforting them as they left the room. Naruto saw that Hinata was about to raise her hand. He couldn't let her do that. So he stood up and exclaimed, "I won't give up! I don't care if I fail. I will become Hokage, you and your test won't stop me!" he said as Hinata looked at him wide eyed. Naruto smiled proudly, Ibiki smiled, and Sakura smiled. They all thought the same thing "Naruto as always". Only Ibiki thought 'Naruto, you just made everyone left believe in themselves, how interesting. He just smiles.

After waiting two minuets he says "So no one else is leaving is that it? Ok. You all pass!" he says loudly making all of the genin thoroughly confused. Noticing the looks he smirks. "Wait what about the question? And this test?" asked Ken as he was now lost. Ibiki pulled his head covering off showing his scarred scalp. "On a mission you need to be able to gather information, often without your enemy ever knowing about it. But that's not all, as Ninja you cannot predict what may, or may not happen on any mission. The last question was an example of such a hard impossible choice." He paused to make sure they were listening. Once he saw they were he continued. "On any mission a chuunin knows his team is in danger. Ninja must execute any mission given to them, but understand the risk and face it fearlessly." He explains.

-Later—

Team 7 was outside the academy smiling at one another. "Way to go with your idea Ken" Naruto said in his way of thanking the boy for his actions that helped him greatly. Ken held his hands up defensively, "All I did was take a piece of paper, Sakura is the real hero." He says. Naruto nodded, "I agree, Sakura you're a key part of this team, we owe you one" he says smiling brightly. Sakura blushed at the praise of her intelligence and only says "well I wouldn't let you guys down." She said as all three turned around immediately ready to attack. But didn't, Kakashi had appeared and was congratulating them on passing.

Kakashi said that the hokage had given him a 'mission' and hats why he had gone for the last month. But they all knew the real reason. Despite this team 7, with Kakashi were headed to training ground 44, the forest of Death. Little did they know Orochimaru would meet them there.

-with Orochimaru—

The paled skinned Sannin was smiling evilly. He had switched places with a grass nin, by killing the genin and taking her face. He was in the crowd, noting that Kabuto was in his place, near Sasuke. Soon the Uchiha would be his new host, and this village will burn. The only thing in the way was in the blond. If the boy could use the Foxes chakra, they would not be able to compensate, even with Gaara. Orochimaru would have to fight the boy. The goal still hasn't changed.

-A/N—

Sorry this one is shorter. I hope you all liked it though. Review and tell me what you think. And tell me your ideas are as to what I should make Ken's Origin. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm making a new fanfic. i have a poll up please vote. i might continue this story im unsure. please vote for my next story and i can post it. i recently got spell chack and a grammer checker. 


End file.
